Atracción
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Isabella Swan acaba de mudarse a Forks. Ahi conoce a Edward Cullen, un vampiro atractivo y perfecto. Ella esconde un secreto, cuando este es descubierto, los problemas comienzan. ¿Podran Edward y Bella estar juntos?
1. Prefacio

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son de Stephenie Meyer, si en algún momento llego a crear uno propio os lo avisare. Este fic no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de Twilight, aunque lo mas probable es que algunas escenas si sean incluidas.**

**Espero disfruten el fic. **

**Viene siendo el inicio de todo, Twilight con algunas (muchas) variaciones. Aquí descubrirán los cambios hechos, son demasiado notorios. **

**Mi primer fic de esta gran obra, recuérdenlo. No sean muy malos.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**...Atracción...**_

**Prefacio.**

Estaba segura del cambio que provocaría venir a Forks. Sabía que las cosas serian un poco distintas, pero jamás consideré esta situación. Mi mente sólo puede cuestionarse cómo acabé metida en este problema y sé que todo es por él.

Fijo la vista en los ojos negros que me miran. Sus movimientos son muy rápidos, su intención es acabar conmigo aquí y ahora. Y no estoy segura de salir bien parada cuando el enfrentamiento llegue a su fin.

Desvío la mirada unos cuantos segundos. Ambas figuras frente a mi me la regresan, unos ojos dorados y otros color borgoña, ambos muestran sus afilados colmillos y vuelven a su enfrentamiento.

La figura de ojos negros me observa detenidamente una vez más. Esta furiosa y sedienta.

Esta vez yo soy la _débil _presa, y ella es el depredador.

Una corriente de aire mueve sus cabellos parecidos a las llamas del infierno.

Se acerca cuidadosamente a mi y en su rostro se forma una sonrisa. Sin dudarlo, se lanza sobre mí.

Esto aún no acaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bien pues este es el inicio. Creo que todos nos damos una idea de a quien pertenecen esas pequeñas descripciones.**

**La historia es narrada por Bella, pero lo sorprendente de los cambio inicia con el primer capitulo, que será el siguiente.**

**Sus opiniones son muy importantes para todos los autores...**

**Si les gusta mi inicio o no es así, díganlo. No se queden callados...**

**Solo presionen el botoncito de "Go" al final de esta pagina. **


	2. La llegada

**Bueno, pues aqui el primer capitulo de esta historia. **

**Espero les guste.

* * *

**

La Llegada. 

No puedo evitar mirar por la ventana del coche patrulla de mi padre una vez más. _"Todo es muy verde."_, pienso de forma distraída. _"Claro que es verde, cielo, estamos en Forks de nuevo"_, respondió mentalmente mi madre.

Claro¿cómo olvidarlo¡esto es Forks! No es tan malo, considerando que hace _algunos_ años viví aquí. Es un pueblo pequeño, rodeado de bosques, y cuenta con una reserva india conocida como La Push donde puedes bajar a la playa. No ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí. Suspiro pesadamente, llevamos una hora en coche desde el aeropuerto hasta este tramo de la carretera. ¡Un viaje que yo hubiera hecho en cinco minutos¡Talvez en tres!

Pero claro, cómo no. Charlie, mi padre, es el nuevo jefe de policía en este lugar, así que respetará las leyes de transito y seguirá conduciendo a 60 Km./h hasta que lleguemos a casa, lo haga enfurecer con mi comportamiento, o bien me tire por una ventana y siga el camino sin coche.

-Bella, cariño, tranquilízate. Estamos por llegar a la casa- me dijo mi madre, Renée después de compartir con ella mi ultimo pensamiento _suicida _del día.

Bien, es cierto. No lo había mencionado antes. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, es algo muy _difícil _de entender.

Mi nombre es _Isabella Marie Swan_, bien, omitan el _Marie_ y no me llamen _Isabella_ en mi presencia o se arrepentirán. Como decía, ese es mi nombre, pero prefiero que los compañeros de instituto me llamen Isabella, Is o Isa, mientras que otros (a quienes yo elijo) los dejo llamarme Bella. Nací en Forks a eso de 1938, si, extraño ¿verdad?, estamos en 2005 y me sigo viendo como una chica de 17 años, la edad no me afecta. En fin...volviendo a lo real.

Mis padres y yo somos un trío de _vampiros_ malvados, a los que les gusta salir de noche y perseguir a los _débiles_ humanos hacia los callejones mas oscuros y apartados de la ciudad para oírlos rogar por su vida antes de clavar nuestros afilados _colmillos_ en sus cuellos.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, deja de pensar en esas idioteces ahora mismo."_ Esta bien, la verdad es que si somos vampiros y que bebemos sangre, pero somos _vegetarianos_, no somos malvados, somos lo vampiros _buenos_.

Mis padres y yo tenemos el poder de comunicarnos con la mente, pero ellos solo pueden leer mis pensamientos si lo deseo. Yo , por el contrario de ellos, puedo leer la mente de cualquier humano, vampiro, licántropo o animal que aparezca frente a mi. Es un don muy bueno, y no tengo excepciones. Aunque en ocasiones, la mayoría de las veces, desearía no poder leer los pensamientos de todos aquellos hombres que me miran y comienzan a imaginar millones de escenas asquerosas en las que suelo estar involucrada, es realmente espantoso. Lo único que deseo en esos momentos es arrastrarlos a un oscuro callejón mientras suplican por su vida y después, uno a uno... _"Bella"_. Ya, olvídenlo.

Después de mi lucha interna sobre como acabar con un grupo de hombres con hormonas alborotadas, me di cuenta de que acabábamos de llegar a nuestra nueva casa. Era hermosa, lo reconozco. De un color crema muy dulce, adornos en rojo (adoro ese color), pasto verde alrededor, un espeso bosque a su espalda. Charlie había escogido bien la casa.

Me baje del auto lentamente, algo raro en mi considerando la agilidad de mis movimientos. Nuestras pertenencias ya estaban en la casa. Tres camiones de mudanza y seis hombres entre los 20 y los 30 años nos esperaban en el jardín. Vaya, todo parecía estar en orden dentro de la sala y la cocina. Los muebles acomodados como debían estar. Renée les dio indicaciones especiales sobre como y donde acomodar cada cosa. Estaba sorprendida de que no olvidaran nada, considerando las pocas capacidades de algunas personas.

Entré a la casa a modo lento pero al mismo tiempo veloz, intentando dejar de _oír _los asquerosos pensamientos de los seis tipos que me miraban de forma ¿coqueta¿seductora? Vaya, que lejos estaban de lograrlo.

Subí la escalera, sabia cual era mi habitación, mi sorpresa fue grande al solo encontrar dos puertas en el área superior, aunque dudé en que ambas habitaciones fueran tan grandes. Entre en la primera, un pequeño cuarto con varios estantes repletos de libros, _mis libros_, para ser honesta. Ordenados justo como yo lo hacía. La única pared donde no estaba un estante, era ocupada por una puerta. Sin pensarlo la abrí y llegué a otra habitación.

Un equipo de música, a simple vista muy costoso, reposaba sobre una consola llena de películas. Un sofá de cuero color vino descansaba contra una de las paredes del cuarto, miles de CD's en estantes de pared, grupos variados, géneros distintos, desde la clásica hasta el Rock mas pesado de la actualidad. Grupos infantiles y modernos. Una alfombra color vino estaba en el suelo puesta en el lugar perfecto. El sonido seria el mejor, y no molestaría a nadie, ya que la casa estaba apartada del resto del pueblo. Otra puerta llamó mi atención. ¿Qué podía hacer? Giré la perilla y del otro lado me recibió mi _recámara_.

Suena algo estúpido, lo admito. Los vampiros no podemos dormir, pero mantener las apariencias es bueno.

Una cama descansaba apoyada en la pared frente a mi posición. Las sabanas de colores vino y negro estaban ordenadas a la perfección. Tal como debía ser. Una ventana estaba en la parte de enfrente del cuarto, aunque desde esta entrada lo veía del lado derecho, y estaba cubierta por unas cortinas de encaje negro. _Gótico_ me dije a mi misma y sonreí. Unos estantes con peluches y fotografías, desde pequeña hasta las actuales. Mis libros y cuadernos sobre el escritorio. Mi computadora con todos los instrumentos y el Internet dispuestos a ser utilizados en cualquier momento. Otras dos puertas, una al lado de la que estoy, supuse que era el baño, y acerté. La otra, justo junto a la cama, en la misma pared donde esta se encontraba, parecía un armario.

Abrí la mas cercana y si, era el baño. Nada fuera de lo normal, solo que en vez de ver el típico color blanco, todo era negro. _Genial_ pensé saliendo de ahí y encaminándome a la otra puerta.

Definitivamente hoy no podía equivocarme. Era el armario. Aunque no lo parecía. Era tan grande como mi habitación. Toda la ropa, diferentes estilos, tallas, colores y modas. Faldas, blusas, pantalones, shorts, tops, cualquier prenda. Lisas y estampadas. Más atrás los zapatos. Altos, bajos, zapatillas, escolares, tenis. Todos los colores habidos y por haber. Lisos, estampados, diferentes modas. Un tocado pegado a la pared, espejos profesionales para rostro y cuerpo entero, con aumento y sin él, para verme entera o por partes. Nomás me faltaba tener uno como a la madrastra de _Blanca Nieves_ para que me dijera lo hermosa que soy. Revisé cada cajón del tocador, todos los cepillos y maquillaje en orden. Los accesorios acomodados en diferentes cajas plásticas en tres repisas.

Todo en orden. No es que yo sea extremadamente vanidosa, ni mucho menos. Pero son obsequios que me han dado mis padres, _amigos, amigas _y mis _tíos_. Además, siempre me ha gustado darme pequeños lujos que en mi vida anterior nunca acepté del todo. Mis padres nunca fueron personas de sociedad ni de dinero, mi madre era maestra en una escuela preescolar en Port Angeles, y mi padre era oficial de policía aquí en Forks. Pero eso fue hace demasiado tiempo. Fuimos convertidos en seres _mitológicos_ hacia 1955, cuando yo tenia 17 años. Pero nos habíamos mudado al cumplir yo los trece, así que tenemos unos ¿qué son? 54 años sin visitar este pueblo.

Después de salir del _pequeño_ closet, me encamino a la otra puerta, si, son demasiadas. Pero esta si se ve desde el pasillo y es la principal a la habitación. Si te paras en mitad de la recámara verás cuatro puertas: la entrada, el closet, el baño y el salón de música, el cual te conduce a la _mini_ biblioteca, a la cual también puedes entrar desde el exterior.

Bajo las escaleras dispuesta a dar un paseo con mi _bebé. _

-Charlie, Renée, saldré un rato a recorrer las calles de Forks- no recibo respuesta en voz alta, pero se que ambos pensaron un _bien_ antes de volver a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Camino al garaje y saludo a mi auto. No tenia idea de cuánto lo extrañaba hasta que me senté al volante. Lo enciendo con calma y el motor empieza a cantar para mis oídos, enciendo la radio en una estación con música de moda y doy reversa, es momento de recorrer Forks y ver que haré para no aburrirme.

Muchos chicos se quedan embobados viendo mi coche, un _BMW_ descapotable negro con asientos del mismo color. Y eso que llevo la capota arriba y no me han visto a mi. Me río suavemente con solo imaginar sus rostros.

Sigo conduciendo, mi mente esta bloqueada, por lo que Charlie no puede leerla ni saber que voy a 150 km/h, la velocidad normal a la que suelo conducir si quiero demorarme. Aunque no soy la única que adora romper reglas y la velocidad. Un flamante _Volvo_ plateado pasa a mi lado en un segundo y desaparece antes de que me de cuenta. Iría a unos 200 por hora. ¡Vaya! Unas carreras me caerían de maravilla contra su propietario. Espero encontrármelo alguna vez.

Doy vuelta en U y regreso a casa. Mañana inicio el instituto de nuevo. Esto no puede empeorar. No es que deteste la escuela, pero he cursado los mismo unas cinco veces. Ya ni atención presto, solo leo la mente del maestro para conocer la respuesta, es algo _sucio_ pero mientras nadie se de cuenta, es válido.

Al llegar a casa subo a la segunda planta, tomo el libro _Cumbres Borrascosas_ por milésima vez en mi existencia del estante y al estar cerca de la cama me acuesto en ella a leer. Mañana me esperan muchas preguntas por responder y muchos pensamientos que bloquear.

Será un día _aburrido_.

* * *

**¿Quien no desearia una habitacion asi? Porque yo si. Se nota que estoy traumada con eso de no tener un cuarto para mi sola, tendre que pedir una igual a esa muy pronto. **

**Espero haber iniciado bien, aunque creo que no es muy bueno.**

**Ustedes tienen la ultima palabra.**


	3. Primer Encuentro

**

* * *

**

**2. Primer Encuentro.**

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana. No era que necesitara un despertador, pero cuando comienzo a leer, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y bien podría haber faltado a mi primer día de clases, algo que me encantaría, pero que molestaría de sobremanera a mis _tíos_. Ya que ellos deseaban que me quedar a vivir con ellos por mi magnífico poder, pero me negué y salí de esa ciudad junto con mis padres hace unos dos días. Si, los últimos cincuenta años viví con ellos, mis _tíos_, como les gusta que los llame, fueron los que nos transformaron. Y no les reprocho nada, al contrario, les agradezco por hacerme lo que soy y darme lo que tengo. Mi auto fue un regalo de ellos, y no pudieron darme algo que me hiciera más feliz antes de alejarme de su lado. Aunque estoy segura de que volveré a visitarlos pronto.

Me levanto de la cama y sin apartar mis ojos de la última página del libro, me dirijo a la biblioteca a ponerlo en su lugar. Al ponerlo en el estante, regreso por el salón de música y enciendo el equipo, poniendo en él un disco de _My Chemical Romance_, con la canción de _Welcome to the Black Parade _sonando, entro al armario dispuesta a vestirme.

Al paso de unos minutos salgo lista. Una minifalda negra; una blusa sin tirantes color negro y adornos en rojo; unas botas altas de color negro con agujetas rojas; mi cabello color castaño esta un poco ondulado y cae suelto en mi espalda; maquillaje para no verme tan pálida y cubrir las ojeras, delineador en negro, las pestañas completamente rizadas, me miro al espejo y mis ojos color chocolate me regresan la mirada complacidos. Me sigo viendo igual que cuando era humana, algo extraño, incluso conservo el mismo olor.

Mis _tíos _dicen que es algo extraño, que sigo oliendo igual que mi sangre al ser una humana. Ellos lo consideran otro poder, dicen que puedo mezclarme con los humanos con facilidad y jamás sospecharan que no soy una de ellos. Incluso es imposible que un vampiro sepa que soy una de ellos, necesita pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, o bien, acompañarme de caza para creerlo. Charlie y Renée también conservan su olor. Y pueden leerse la mente entre ellos y la mía cuando se los permito.

Pensamos que el hecho de que nos comuniquemos los tres por pensamiento se debe a que nuestros lazos como familia estaban muy unidos, además de que ellos siempre fueron muy sobre protectores, por lo tanto ya estaba en su destino. Y mi don para leerle la mente a quien se me de la gana, es causado por mi facilidad cuando humana para intuir lo que la gente pensaba y por mi curiosidad para saber si estaba en lo correcto.

Tomo mi bolso y los libros que necesitare este día. Bajo las escaleras y no hay nadie en casa. Charlie se fue temprano a trabajar y mi madre ha salido antes que yo para el instituto. ¿No lo había mencionado antes? Renée comenzará a trabajar como secretaria para mi nuevo director a partir de hoy, aunque se que no me hablara en la escuela ni se meterá conmigo. Es muy liberal en eso de mi privacidad, y cuando no lo es, solo bloqueo mi mente.

Subo a mi coche, comprobando que mi madre se llevo el suyo, y que la lujosa patrulla del jefe de policía Swan no están en casa. El motor gruñe cuando lo enciendo y piso el acelerador a fondo, grande es mi sorpresa al ver que el aparcamiento del colegio de Forks esta lleno de coches de los años 50's, vaya, lo mas lujoso aquí es un volvo plateado y obviamente destaca entre el resto. Un momento, un _volvo plateado_, oh vaya, es el mismo coche de ayer. Sin dudarlo me estaciono junto a él, su pintura plateada contrasta contra la negra del mío, pero da igual, juntos llamaran la atención de cualquiera.

Me dirijo a la oficina principal, donde una señora me brinda un plano de la escuela y me da mi horario. Lo observo y en menos de un minuto memorizo ambos. Acomodándome el bolso al hombro y el cabello un poco me interno en los pasillos de mi nuevo centro de estudio. Muchas chicas comienzan a murmurar mientras me ven pasar, unas me critican por mi forma de vestir, _envidia_ pienso y sonrío. Los chicos se hacen a un lado para dejarme pasar y una sonrisa seductora se forma en mis labios. Se como conseguir lo que quiero.

Mi primera clase es Literatura, eso es bueno. Amo leer, leo un libro por noche, ustedes entienden. Ya que no duermo que mejor que un buen libro. Tengo cientos de autores favoritos, libros de todos los géneros, todos los tiempos. Me aprendo partes enteras y puedo ser una actriz estupenda si me lo propongo. Y estoy segura que lo lograría, a no ser que tuviera que filmar una película bajo el astro rey, entonces eso si seria un problema. La parte buena de Forks, es que aquí siempre esta nublado o lloviendo, es la mejor ciudad para que una familia de vampiros se oculte del sol. Aunque extraño Phoenix, ahí viví tres años y medio antes de mi _muerte, renacimiento_ o como quieran llamarlo.

El tiempo pasa velozmente, más de lo normal, varios chicos se han acercado a saludarme, sin mencionar a las chicas que me han pedido consejos para verse como yo. Es lindo ayudar un poco, pero nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención.

El almuerzo llega antes de que me de cuenta. Todavía ni he escuchado la campana para el final de la clase de trigonometría y ahora resulta que estoy sentada en la cafetería con una bandeja de comida enfrente. _Que asco_ pienso, no es por ser grosera, pero no soporto la comida _normal_.

Contesto a todas y cada una de las preguntas que me hacen los que están a mi alrededor, no recuerdo muy bien sus nombres, creo que ni mucha atención he prestado. Si no me equivoco son: Jessica, Mike, Ben, Eric, Ángela, Lauren y Tyler.

Hablé de mis padres, mis antiguos compañeros de escuela, mi familia, las ciudades donde he vivido, mis gustos, artistas, música, películas, libros y sobre los novios que nunca he tenido. Todos me miraron extrañados al escuchar mi respuesta. Y supe por qué, no creían que una chica que se viera como yo me veo nunca haya sido invitada a salir, claro que lo fui, pero siempre era con dobles intenciones, así que no aceptaba. Lauren mostraba una sonrisita de burla, nos comparaba a nosotras dos, ella con miles de chicos invitándola a salir y yo sola en casa, leyendo un libro. Vaya, que chica tan molesta. En cambio Mike, Tyler y Eric se anotaban como posibles candidatos para pedirme una cita.

Renée escuchaba mi conversación a través de mis pensamientos y se reía de las estupideces que preguntaban, así como se molestaba con esa tal Lauren por intentar humillar a una Swan. Creo que por eso el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo común, pues todas las clases anteriores estuve conversando con mi madre.

Sentí muchas miradas curiosas en mi espalda, así que me gire para ver a los que me observaban tan atentamente. Entonces los vi.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated_, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. _Tan pálidos como yo_. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

Y entonces encaje las piezas. Ellos no eran como el resto. Eran especiales y sabia por qué.

Charlie, Renée y yo pensamos en lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Y nuestro acierto nos hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Una palabra que hacía eco en nuestras cabezas porque estábamos seguros de ello.

_Vampiros..._fue lo único que pudimos concebir para tales criaturas. Era momento de comprobar la teoría.

-¿Quiénes son _esos?- _pregunté con mi tono de voz mas suave. No necesitaron levantar la cabeza para saber a quienes me refería. Esperé pacientemente la respuesta.

—Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

En el momento en que ella mencionó sus nombres, el mas joven de los posibles _vampiros _dirigió su mirada a nosotros. Había escuchado que mi compañera los nombró. Poco a poco fue creyendo más en mi teoría. Estaba segura de que lo eran.

—Son... guapos.- Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están _juntos. _Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y _viven _juntos.- Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño.

— ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...

—Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado. En eso, el chico de cabello cobrizo se giró para mirarme. Desvié la vista y seguí haciendo preguntas.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté.

—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

¿Alaska? Estaba casi segura de que acerté. Ellos eran vampiros igual que yo. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, sería muy interesante conocer a más miembros de mi _especie_. Aunque nunca imaginé encontrarlos en Forks.

— ¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.

Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

—Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

La campana sonó anunciando el final del descanso. Me levante despacio para no llamar la atención de ninguno de los Cullen, quienes seguían mirando a la pared, sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados y no entendí por qué razón¿acaso alguno de ellos también tenia mi don? No lo dudé, trabé mi mente para que no descubrieran lo que soy. Pero aun conservaba la duda, si ellos tenían ciertos dones¿cuáles serían¿quiénes los tenían? Y por supuesto¿era inmune a ellos? Mis _tíos _también tenían dones, pero ninguno funcionaba conmigo. Yo era especial, ni como humana ni como vampiro surtieron efecto sus poderes. ¿Seria diferente ahora? Me dirigí con mi nuevo grupo de amigos al gimnasio, tenia clase ahí, y la siguiente y ultima hora era biología.

* * *

Gracias x los reviews!! 

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.


	4. Atraccion

**3. Atracción. **

La clase de gimnasia fue _horrible_. El profesor era un hombre joven, unos veinticinco años, y creo que eran muchos. Pensé que me dejaría quedarme en una banca por ser mi primer día de clases, a veces me sorprende lo ingenua que sigo siendo. Desde el momento en que atravesé la puerta y clavó sus ojos en mi figura, todo tuvo sentido. El uniforme que usaban las chicas era un pequeño short negro y una ajustada blusa blanca arriba del ombligo. ¡Maldición! No podían dejarlas en ropa interior de una vez...

Tomé el uniforme que el profesor me entregó mientras sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez mi cuerpo. Me dirigí al vestidor y me lo puse, _genial_, ahora si me comerán con los ojos. Salí apresuradamente y vi a mas de uno abrir la boca sorprendidos. Esto es el infierno. Podría matar a algunos pervertidos en este instante, solo tenia que llamarlos uno por uno con mi seductora voz y luego..._¡Bella!_...mi madre interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Cuando la campana sonó me sentí completamente aliviada. Volví a ponerme mi ropa normal, que si bien era corta o ajustada, era mía. Era el reflejo de mi yo interno. O eso creo.

La clase de biología no seria gran problema. Era una lección que yo ya había visto varias veces, nos mostrarían unos videos y luego nos harían un pequeño examen oral para saber si prestamos atención a la cinta.

Entré al salón y el profesor hizo que me presentara. Lo hice sin ganas, cansada. Aun así mi voz sonó musical, como siempre. Me pidió que me sentara en la última mesa, la única silla libre en el salón, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quien se sentaba a mi lado.

Hubiera reconocido su cabello en cualquier lugar, _Edward Cullen._

Me senté en la silla y lo miré de reojo. Una de sus manos se aferraba a la mesa del laboratorio y la otra estaba cerrada en un puño. Apretaba los diente y parecía no estar respirando. Movió su silla y se inclinó al lado contrario al mío, sus pensamientos se fueron abriendo para mi.

Las imágenes que se cruzaban por su cabeza eran devastadoras, pero me reí suavemente. Muchas formas de acabar con mi vida, el dolor que le causaría a ¿Esme y Carlisle? La atracción que mi olor le provocaba, los modos de seducirme y sacarme de aquí para ¿morderme? Vaya, _ellos_ tenían razón, no se ha dado cuenta que soy una de su _especie_.

También esta frustrado porque...¿no puede leer mis pensamientos? Un momento, él puede, puede leer las mentes de cualquiera ¿menos la mía? Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, algo extraño, aun tengo muchas reacciones humanas. Soy un tipo de vampiro _extraño_. Una sonrisa burlona se instala en mis labios. Muevo mi cabello hacia el lado donde se encuentra esperando su reacción. Se ha descontrolado.

Se debate entre salir huyendo o sacarme con él. Pero sigue pensando en sus hermanos, es su madre y en su padre. ¿Carlisle? Esperen¿Carlisle? He escuchado ese nombre antes, un vampiro _bueno_, _vegetariano _igual que nosotros, un viejo conocido de mis _tíos_. Estoy asombrada, él conoce a Carlisle. Vive con él, es su _hijo_, en cierto sentido.

El vampiro de ojos dorados siempre ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir, por eso dejé la dieta de mi _familia_, por eso solo cazamos animales, por Carlisle.

Ha empezado a llover y el aula se esta helando. La calefacción es encendida. Miro de nuevo al menor de los Cullen, ahora esta peor, el aire de la calefacción esta enviándole mi aroma con más fuerza.

Entonces un aroma dulce me golpea de lleno. Abro los ojos incrédula¿por qué no lo había sentido antes? Giro mi rostro hacia él, se ha acercado más, sus ojos se han vuelto negros y se que los míos también, la sed nos esta venciendo.

Su aroma me tiene tan atrapada como el mío a él. _Atracción. _

Eso es lo que esta ocurriendo, mi aroma y el suyo se están atrayendo. Nuestros instintos nos dominaran en cualquier instante y todos estos alumnos serán testigos de nuestra verdadera _naturaleza._

Ha ideado la forma de seducirme para que le siga. Y estoy segura que funcionará.

Mis instintos me dominan, estoy a punto de clavar los dientes en la persona que esta frente a mi, pero mis padres frenan mis pensamientos. No puedo hacer esto. _Piensa en Carlisle, Bella, piensa en él, en su ejemplo._ Le doy la razón a la voz de mi cabeza y escucho sonar el timbre.

Tomo mis cosas dispuesta a salir de ahí apresuradamente. Cuando llego a mi coche el volvo ha desaparecido. Se que los otros Cullen están aquí, puedo oír la preocupación y el desconcierto por lo ocurrido. No saben que ha pasado con Edward.

No se dio cuenta que soy un vampiro. Cree que soy humana y a huido. Tiene miedo a que su autocontrol falle y a abalanzarse sobre mi dispuesto a matarme, pero eso no ocurrirá.

Aunque mi olor sea el mismo, no hay una gota de sangre corriendo por mis venas. Debió haberse dado cuenta, pero no lo hizo.

Subo al coche y en menos de tres minutos estoy en casa, me encierro en la habitación donde esta el equipo de sonido y pongo un disco, cierro los ojos y me dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, esto no puede estar pasando.

Bloqueo mi mente y me dejo sumergir en la inconciencia. Algo que solo yo puedo hacer, encerrarme en mi mente y no salir hasta que lo desee. Es como dormir sin hacerlo. Morir en vida. Otro don, otra habilidad. Un descanso de los pensamientos de todos. Una reacción de mi parte todavía humana hacia los problemas. Una parte de mi pasado.

Pasadas unas horas me levanto y salgo de la casa. Subo al coche y comienzo a dar vueltas por el pueblo, estoy un poco mareada, no puedo apartar el olor de Edward de mi cabeza. Algo malo va a ocurrir.

Deseo verlo, en un segundo podría llegar a su casa, pero se que no esta ahí. Tenia pensado marcharse de Forks, no cree poder controlarse al tenerme cerca, pero cuando vuelva todo se arreglará. Quería jugar un poco con él. No es que yo sea mala o que no tenga nada mejor que hacer, es solo que Edward es distinto a lo que he conocido...y bueno, iba a mostrarme como una adolescente normal hasta saber si éramos _iguales_ o no. Pero no imaginaba una situación parecida.

El también puede leer mentes, pero no la mía. Sin embargo, yo si puedo leer la suya. Es un poco extraño, pero es cierto. Talvez si llamo a mis _tíos, _ellos me digan que hacer.

Regreso a casa, primero discutiré esto con Renée, luego veré que hacer. Solo espero que Edward regrese pronto.

* * *

**Notas: Bueno pues aqui les presento el siguiente capitulo del fic. Me alegra mucho ver que ha tenido muy buena aceptacion y que parece gustar. Jamas me lo habria imaginado. **

**He tenido la oportunidad de leer muchos fics en la pagina y me he quedado boquiabierta. **

**De verdad, les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer lo que escribo. Un beso.**


	5. Regreso

**4. Regreso.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que él se fue. Todos los Cullen están preocupados al no saber dónde se encuentra Edward, no saben quien es la _tua cantante_ que ha provocado la marcha del chico.

No entiendo lo de la _tua cantante,_ se que se refieren a que la sangre de una persona _canta _para un vampiro, pero yo no soy humana y él tampoco. Entonces¿por qué nos atraemos así?

Renée dice no saber de algo parecido. Charlie quiere que me aleje de él. Solo por prevenir.

Mis _tíos _tenían otros problemas, así que los llamaré después.

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta que ya estamos sentados _comiendo _de nuevo. Miro a la mesa de los Cullen y veo cinco figuras en ella, Edward ha vuelto. Todos están felices por su regreso. Aunque no tanto como yo. No entiendo la razón. Pero en mis 50 años como no-viva y en los 17 como si-viva nunca me había sentido tan ansiosa por ver a un _chico_, por decirlo de algún modo. Es algo _nuevo _para mi.

Oigo como me llaman mis compañeros, pero no estoy prestando atención. Toda mi concentración está puesta en el menor de los Cullen. Es asombroso como ha logrado cautivarme, sus ojos son dorados, la ultima vez que los vi eran tan negros como el carbón. Los míos son color chocolate, por eso no se nota tanto cuando tengo sed, pero los suyos son caramelo fundido, oro liquido, son preciosos. No son los típicos ojos rojos que acostumbro ver, son preciosos.

-Is, te estamos hablando...-dice molesto Mike, al mismo tiempo que toca mi hombro.

-Perdón, estaba distraída..-le digo mostrándole una de mis encantadoras sonrisas.

-Edward Cullen te está mirando- afirma Ángela.

Mi giro a verlo y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Un choque entre el dorado y el chocolate. Una corriente eléctrica pasa por mi cuerpo, aparto la mirada. Sigue confundido por no poder escuchar mis pensamientos. Necesito salir pronto de aquí, necesito hablar con mis _tíos _antes de cometer una imprudencia.

_-Relájate cielo. Es solo un chico, a no ser que te hayas enamorado. Es una broma, cariño. Todo saldrá bien, sólo tranquilízate.- _Esa fue Renée en su intento de calmarme. No es que funcione pero me distrajo unos momentos. Tanto que ni su broma entendí, haber ¿yo enamorada¿de Edward Cullen? Ja. ¿Lo estoy? No, eso no es verdad.

El hecho de que sea un vampiro no lo hace perfecto, que sus ojos sean tan hermosos, su cabello tengo ese toque sexy, su cuerpo tiente a cualquiera y...¡concéntrate Isabella! Si tuviera sangre estaría roja como un tomate¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? No me gusta. "_Respira Bella, Renée se esta preocupando. ¿Quieres que te llame para que puedas salir de la cafetería?"-_preguntó mi padre. _"Si, por favor".- _Apenas se lo dije mi celular comenzó a sonar, contesté de inmediato y salí apresuradamente del comedor. Los ojos de los Cullen estaban puestos en mi.

Apenas estuve afuera colgué. Charlie era de gran ayuda en ocasiones. Aunque otras era el que convertía los pequeños problemas en mis peores _pesadillas_. Él piensa que lo que me está pasando es algo _pasajero_. Mientras que mi madre cree que después de 67 años de estar _sola _he encontrado a mi _alma gemela_. Aunque desde que soy un _mito _eso se me hace ridículo. No encontraré a mi _alma gemela_ nunca porque los vampiros no tenemos _alma_.

Creo que no entraré a la clase de gimnasia. Mi humor esta por los suelos y soy capaz de _charlar_ con el maestro si vuelve a verme del mismo modo. Y que quede claro que una _charla_ no es precisamente lo que vamos a tener.

Permanezco sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, pongo algo de música en mi celular y dejo que esta hora pase. Mi siguiente clase es biología, y por primera vez en una semana tendré un compañero de laboratorio, aunque voluntarios no faltaron.

Cuando la campana suena ya estoy sentada en mi silla, a los segundos aparece Edward, y unos minutos después el maestro. Finjo no haberme dado cuenta de su presencia, sigo dibujando en mi cuaderno tranquilamente.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen. No había tenido oportunidad de presentarme- me habla y quedo en shock, estoy segura que mi corazón estuviera saltando en mi pecho al escuchar el tono aterciopelado de su voz de ser eso posible.-Tu debes ser Isabella Swan-comenta.

-Bella-le corrijo y me mira extrañado. Sabe que todos me llaman de este modo, el hecho que yo le diga que me llame Bella lo ha sacado de sitio. Sonrío tímidamente, si es que eso es posible.

La clase da inicio y nos asignan una practica por pareja. Identificar unas laminillas. Acabamos primero, no necesité mucho tiempo para saber cuales eran, pues esta practica la he hecho muchas veces, además Edward leyó las respuestas en la mente del maestro y yo las leí en la suya. Entregamos la hoja y salimos del salón.

Caminamos juntos hasta el estacionamiento sin decir palabra alguna. Pensaba que le seguía. Pero mi coche estaba estacionado junto al suyo. No sabia que el BMW negro era mío.

Su volvo plateado estaba estacionado entre mi coche y otro igual al mío pero rojo. El de su hermana Rosalie. Por si el volvía a marcharse la impresionante rubia había decidido traer su coche.

-¿Me sigues?-pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso quisieras. Mi coche está cerca del tuyo- digo un poco molesta.

Subo a mi coche en cuanto tengo oportunidad y salgo disparada, dejando a Edward Cullen parado junto a su flamante volvo con una expresión de total desconcierto. Al menos me ha hablado. Pero¿por qué me importa que me hable o no?

Mi celular comienza a sonar, suspiro y luego contesto.

-¿Hola?- mi típico saludo de _"me importa quien seas"._

-Mi preciosa Bella¿qué tal todo por allá?- la voz de uno de mis _tíos _me recibe del otro lado dela línea.

-Oh _tío_ Aro, todo muy bien, o casi todo-

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- pregunta curioso, algo común en él.

-Es solo que uno de mis _compañeros_ tiene un aroma _exquisito_. Poco me ha faltado para cometer un error. Tengo miedo de que mi autocontrol falle en algún momento. Y bueno, el problema mayor es que...-

-Oh _Isabella Marie Swan_, haz encontrado a tu _tua cantante_. Es _maravilloso_.-

Claro, para Aro todo es _maravilloso_. ¿Qué me sorprende?

-El problema no es que él sea mi _tua cantante, _sino que no es, bueno él es...-

-¡Es un chico! Vaya _sorpresa- _rió divertido, estaba comenzando a frustrarme.

-Escúchame bien Aro, me estas frustrando como no tienes una idea y por muy agradecida que te esté eso no cambiará el hecho de que dejaré de hablarte por mucho tiempo. El problema no es que ese _chico _sea mi _tua cantante, _ni tampoco que sea un _chico_, el problema es que ¡es un vampiro¿Escuchaste¡un vampiro! Él es un vampiro que coparte mi don, puede leer cualquier mente menos la mía. Cree que soy humana y mi olor lo atrapó. No se lo saca de la cabeza y la semana pasada ideó muchas formas de acabar con mi _vida._ ¿Entiendes cuál es el problema?-

Si, lo se, acabo de explotar y gritarle al vampiro que manda en Volterra. Esto puede traerme mas problemas, serios problemas.

-Bella, cielo, respira profundo, no te vayas a quedar sin aire.-Y se sigue burlando de mi, ese Aro.-Eso es mejor, haz encontrado a tu pareja. No le cuentes que eres un vampiro, dejemos que se de cuenta por si mismo, será divertido mi _bella_ Bella¿no lo crees?- pregunta realmente emocionado.

-Como ordenes Aro, perdón por gritarte.-

Después de ese episodio colgamos. Al menos seguiré existiendo un tiempo más. A menos que Edward Cullen encuentre una forma de acabar con mi _vida._

Llego a casa y me encierro a escuchar música. Mañana veré como me las arreglo para calmar a mi _pareja. _Esto es ridículo, él no puede ser mi _alma gemela. _Mi madre siempre se equivoca¿por qué justo ahora tenia que tener razón? Cierro los ojos, concentrándome solo en escuchar las canciones, pero su imagen vuelve a mi mente.

Espero que la mañana llegue pronto.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Aqui su servidora con el siguiente capitulo. ¿No estan asombrados de que actualice a diario? Yo si!! Normalmente tardo un mes entre un capitulo y otro, o mas!! Esto es asombroso y no salgo del shock.

Me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia...van ¿cuantos? 5? mmm si contamos el prefacio sip.

Tengo escritos dos mas...asi que no hay razon para dudar de mi tiempo xD

La que puede dudar soy yo...con eso de la escuela...pero ya lo dije, no escribire otro fic hasta que haya terminado este...o mi fiel alumna AnnA me obligue ¬¬ en fin...

Un beso


	6. Conversacion

**

* * *

5. Conversación. **

Otro día que se va demasiado rápido. Tan ansiosa estoy porque se llegue el almuerzo y la clase de biología que no pienso en otra cosa.

Entramos a la cafetería y de inmediato busco la mesa de los Cullen, cuatro figuras están ubicadas en ella: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. Vaya decepción. Entonces escucho los pensamientos de Edward, se que esta cerca, pero aun no logro verlo...

-Isa, Edward Cullen te esta mirando- comenta Jessica.

Sigo la misma dirección de sus ojos y me topo con la figura de Edward Cullen. Mueve su mano para saludarme y me guiña el ojo para que me acerque. Está deseando que huya, lo leo en su mente. Pero no le daré el gusto. Me despido de Jessica y me encamino a la mesa donde hoy se encuentra el menor de los _hijos adoptivos_ del doctor de Forks.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:

—Esto es diferente.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

Esperé a que dijera algo más.. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:

—Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.- pero claro que la tenía.

—Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.

—Sobrevivirán.- era una suerte librarse de ellos.

Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.

—Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada.

—No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

—Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

— ¿Rendido? —repetí confusa. No es que no entendiera lo que decía, pero si Aro quiere que sea _humana _frente a él debo intentarlo.

—Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció. Estaba asustado por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Sus hermanos me miraban de manera _distinta._ Alice me miraba con cariño, Rosalie con odio, Emmett y Jasper, bueno ellos solo me miraban.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras yo leía sus pensamientos y los de sus _hermanos. _Era algo interesante.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:

—Intentaba averiguar qué eres.

Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

— ¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura.

—No demasiada —admití. Aunque claro, la tenía.

Se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Qué teorías barajas?

No había forma de admitir aquello sin descubrirme.

— ¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Resulta demasiado embarazoso.

—Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.

—No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?- si que era buena para mentir.

Hizo una mueca. Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír. Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

—Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.

Volvió a reírse.

——No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.- pero cuanta razón tenia, ese estúpido de Mike.

—Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

—Excepto yo, por supuesto.

—Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído.

—No.¿Y tú?

—No. No estoy hambriento.- Y no lo estaba.

Miré a mi alrededor y solo quedábamos nosotros. Él también hizo lo mismo y luego hablo:

-Llegarás tarde a clase. Deberías irte.-

-No pienso ir.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Escuché que en biología haremos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo y no lo soportaría, y gimnasia no me interesa mucho- comente divertida ante su expresión.

-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?- me dijo a la vez que mostraba una de sus sonrisas perfectas.

-Voy a ir a mi coche a escuchar algún disco¿vienes?- no respondió, pero se puso de pie y me siguió. Al llegar al estacionamiento sacó unos cuantos CD's de su volvo y me los entregó, las coincidencias eran sorprendentes, los mismos CD's que traía en mi auto. Me sentí en el asiento del conductor y Edward en el continuo al mío. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber sobre él y sobre Carlisle.

-Edward...-le llamé. Giró el rostro hacia mi.- Siento curiosidad por ti...-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Háblame un poco de tu familia. ¿En verdad son adoptados?- se rió ante mi pregunta.

-La verdad es que si. Mis padres murieron hace algunos años-dijo_-"antes de mi transformación"-_pensó. Carlisle nos adoptó a todos y lo vemos como si fuera nuestro verdadero padre, es un hombre muy bueno. Mis hermanos pues, somos todos muy distintos, pero nos llevamos muy bien. Emmett es el mayor. Jasper es muy tranquilo, sabe como calmar a los demás cuando hay peleas- _"ese poder que tiene para controlar las emociones es lo que nos ayuda"- _Rosalie es...bueno, es Rosalie. Y Alice, ella es muy alegre y optimista, nunca debes apostar contra ella_-"sus visiones sobre el futuro son un problema cuando competimos"- _Y mis padres, Carlisle y Esme son geniales. Esme es una mujer muy dulce y comprensiva, Carlisle es el mejor padre que pude pedir. _"Si no fuera por él yo no estaría aquí"_- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya- no sabia que decir, sin necesidad de ser directa me había dicho todo lo que quería saber.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia Bella?- me preguntó completamente interesado.

-Bueno, el nombre de mi padre es Charlie, es el nuevo jefe de policía aquí en Forks, por eso nos hemos mudado, es un gran hombre: me adora y me protege, en ocasiones demasiado. Mi madre, Renée, es muy liberal y en ocasiones inmadura, trabaja aquí como secretaria para el director.- dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?- me preguntó desconcertándome un momento.

-Diecisiete- respondí.

-No los aparentas- dijo

-Tu tampoco pareces un adolescente de instituto- repuse.

-Bueno, talvez sea cierto- no agregó nada más.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Luego comenzamos a ver a los estudiantes salir de clases. Sus hermanos se pararon a un lado del volvo, mientras Edward y yo seguíamos con la vista perdida. Entonces recordé lo de la carrera. Quería ver quien conducía mas rápido, si él o yo.

De pronto nos percatamos de las figuras apoyadas en su coche y ambos nos bajamos del mío para saludarlas.

-Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, ella es Bella- me presentó Edward.

Todos me miraban confundidos después de vernos salir juntos del auto. Sonreí dulcemente y besé sus mejillas. Una costumbre que Aro me pegó para cuando recibíamos visitas.

-Muchos gusto- susurramos todos a la vez.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Jasper.

-Oh Bella¿te gustaría venir a casa?- me preguntó una sonriente Alice. Todos la miraron enseguida, pero yo leí su mente, quería que fuéramos amigas o ¿cuñadas? Olvidemos lo último.

Le avise a Renée por pensamiento y dijo que estaba bien. Iban a subirse al volvo cuando detuve a las chicas.

-Rosalie, Alice¿les molestaría conversar un poco conmigo? Podemos ir en mi coche.

Ambas caminaron hacia mi, mientras Edward, Emmett y Jasper nos miraban sin entender. Sabia que Edward intentaría saber que deseaba hablar con ellas, en cuanto nos subimos al coche y los chicos hicieron lo mismo con el de Edward les pedí un favor:

-¿Podrían bloquear su mente un rato? No quiero que Edward nos oiga- ambas me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y sabia que los chicos estaban igual.

Temían que yo supiera algo que no debiera saber. Y no estaban equivocados.

* * *

Notas: Bueno pues aqui estoy de nuevo. Queria actualizar mas temprano, pero estuve en casa de una amiga con otras cinco chicas y un chico haciendo la escenografia para un bailable que presentara nuestro equipo mañana...see...dejamos todo para lo ultimo xD

Espero les guste.


	7. Secreto

**

* * *

6. Secreto.**

Habíamos arrancado al mismo tiempo, pero bueno, Edward era más lento de lo que pensé. Gané la carrera de forma tan fácil que incluso me pareció aburrido.

Alice y Rosalie me miraron extraño cuando les pedí que bloquearan sus mentes, pero me obedecieron sin hacer preguntas. Les explique lo que sabía del poder de su _hermano_ y mi _teoría _sobre que eran vampiros. Sin salir de su asombro me contaron toda la verdad, sin suponer que yo era una de ellos.

Treinta segundos después de que me hubiera estacionado en la casa de los Cullen llegó el volvo de Edward. Estaba completamente frustrado, no entendía por qué: que una chica de aroma delicioso, que sepa que puedes leer mentes, que suba a tus dos _hermanas_ vampiras a su coche, te proponga una carrera y te gane, no debería ser frustrante. ¿o si?

No puedo evitar reír al ver su rostro. Alice y Rosalie siguen serias, no piensan en lo que me contaron, pero no actúan como siempre. Temen lo que se les pueda venir encima cuando el resto de la familia se entere que han contado el secreto que deberían llevarse a la _tumba_. Por decirlo de algún modo.

Entramos a la casa. Es preciosa, nada propio para una familia de vampiros, pero¿acaso mi casa lo parecía? Es solo que las casas como la de los Cullen y la nuestra son tan distintas a la de mis _tíos_. Estas tienen tanta luz y vida, mientras que Volterra es demasiado oscuro. Una lastima, considerar tal monumento arquitectónico como una guarida para despiadados seres bebedores de sangre. Pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Frente a mi están todos los Cullen, a excepción de uno: Carlisle. Por lo que tengo entendido, debe estar en el hospital justo ahora. Por eso lo admiro tanto, tuvo el valor de abandonar la dieta tradicional de toda la población _mitológica _y además es médico en un pueblo donde los accidentes en moto son demasiado frecuentes. La lluvia es un grave problema cuando vas a gran velocidad en carretera, aunque eso no preocupa a los vampiros cuando _pasean _tranquilamente en coche o sin él. Por esa misma razón, Forks es un buen lugar para esconderse del sol. Aunque Volterra es mil veces más seguro.

-Edward¿por qué no le muestras a Bella la casa?- preguntó una sonriente Esme.

-Claro-murmuró Edward, a la vez que me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que de ser humana me dejarían sin aliento.

Me indicó donde estaba cada cuarto en la casa, dejando el suyo para el final. Cuando me permitió entrar a éste me quede boquiabierta. Su habitación estaba mejor surtida que cualquier tienda de discos, reconocí a todas y cada una de las bandas en el estante, yo tenia esos discos en mi alcoba.

Pero, ellos no guardaban tanto las apariencias como nosotros.

-Pensé que esta era tu habitación-comenté divertida.

-Lo es- me respondió serio.

-¿Nunca _duermes_? No veo una cama por ningún lado, y no creo que el sofá sea _cómodo _para _dormir_.- repuse, a lo que solo me dedicó una mirada furiosa, pero en su interior se maldecía por haber olvidado un detalle tan insignificante.

Me senté en su sillón de cuero, tan igual al mío. Nuestros gustos no eran tan distintos, eso me hizo sonreír. Puso un disco en el reproductor y se sentó a mi lado. Podía escuchar las conversaciones de la familia fuera de la alcoba, Edward hacía lo mismo.

_-Rosalie, Alice, cálmense. ¿Qué es tan grave?-_

_-Vamos Jasper, ustedes saben lo que nos pidió cuando subimos a su coche-_

_-Rosalie, mi vida¿por qué la obedecieron¿qué pasó?-_

_-Emmett, ella lo sabe todo. Nos dijo que conocía el poder de Edward y nos contó su pequeña teoría, cree que somos vampiros, esta segura de ello-_

_-¿Qué?- _

_-Niños tranquilos. ¿qué hicieron ante eso Alice, Rosalie?_

_-Lo sentimos Esme, pero nosotras...-_

_-Se lo contamos todo.-_

Edward me miró con precaución y yo le devolví una sonrisa como contestación. Sus pensamientos y los de su familia eran tan claros para mi, tenían miedo. Su mirada iba de mi rostro al suelo, no creía que una _simple_ humana descubriera su secreto.

-Sabes Edward...no deben sorprenderse _mucho_. No se lo contaré a nadie- dije tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó todavía desconfiado.

-Solo jugué a adivinar. Aunque no entiendo como Alice nunca lo vio venir.- oh no! acababa de decir algo innecesario.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- baje la vista ante mi falta de cuidado.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar estaba acostada en el sillón con su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me tenía atrapada. Podría quitármelo de encima en un segundo, pero descubriría de inmediato mi fuerza sobrehumana. Sus ojos estaban puestos sobre los míos, dorado contra chocolate de nuevo. La atracción era muy fuerte, no podía escuchar los pensamientos de nadie en la casa. Charlie y Renée intentaban averiguar que pasaba ante mi desconcierto, pero no pensaba con claridad.

Su cuerpo junto al mío, su fragancia nublando mi perfecta visión. Sentía un calor abrumador, algo ardía al tocar su piel. Me dejé llevar por un momento de imprudencia. Y antes de estar segura de ello, mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y mis labios atraparon los suyos.

Su cuerpo se tensó por la sorpresa. Él seguía creyendo que yo era humana, temía que su autocontrol fallara. Pero me regreso el beso cautelosamente. No podía pensar en nada. Solo deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Por primera vez en años mi madre tenia razón en algo.

Sus manos ahora se apoyaban en mi cintura, mientras las mías jugaban con su cabello. Y de repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Alice y a un Jasper con la boca casi abierta ante la imagen.

Edward y yo separamos nuestros labios y los volteamos a ver. Pero habíamos olvidado la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

Cerraron la puerta y se fueron. Edward y yo nos miramos y luego él se alejó de mi. Me levanté del sillón y salí de la habitación seguida por él. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero lo ignoré. Sabia quien era, mi madre, así que mentalmente le dije que todo estaba bien, inmediatamente el sonido se detuvo.

Era momento de irme, vería a Carlisle en otra ocasión.

Edward estaba confundido por lo que había pasado en su habitación. Pero acababa de tomar una decisión: esa noche iría a mi casa a hacerme una pequeña visita. Lo que él no sabría es que yo estaría esperándole.

Me despedí de todos y conduje velozmente a casa.

* * *

**Notas: Aqui os presento el ultimo capi que tengo escrito...**

**Espero poder escribir el siguiente esta tarde...y si no...pues nos vemos en un mes xD No es cierto, lo tendre a mas tardar la noche de mañana **

**Un beso**


	8. Visita Nocturna

**7. Visita Nocturna**

Desde que salí de casa de los Cullen, he estado encerrada en mi habitación leyendo uno de mis libros. No estoy muy segura de lo que he hecho hoy.

Estuve a punto de echar a perder todo cuando comente lo de Alice. Aunque si me resulta extraño que ella nunca hubiera visto lo que podría ocurrir. Quizás fue el impulso que tuve de saber si estaba realmente en lo cierto. Talvez sus visiones tenían algún tipo de condición.

Ella no vio lo que les iba a preguntar porque ni yo lo sabía aún. Ni tampoco podía darse cuenta de que Edward y yo estábamos...compartiendo un momento privado porque fue un instinto, la atracción me nubló el pensamiento. Aunque tampoco puedo negar que me arrepiento de haber reaccionado así.

No puedo creer que mi madre tenga razón. Me he enamorado de Edward en unos cuantos días, aunque hay que admitir que sus encantos son irresistibles. El momento de revelar el secreto se acerca.

Miro el reloj de forma distraída, las once. Edward vendrá a medianoche. Creo que por primera vez desde que estoy en Forks _tomaré una siesta._ Es algo sencillo, cuando estaba aburrida en Volterra me acostaba y ponía un CD en mi reproductor portátil, cerraba los ojos y cualquiera pensaba que estaba dormida. Era una gran ventaja cuando _dormía_ en casa de alguna de mis compañeras del colegio. Después de todo, Heidi y yo éramos las encargadas de darles de cenar a mis _tíos_. Mi apariencia humana me permitía acercarme a las presas con suma facilidad, Heidi las capturaba días después de que yo hubiera entablado cierta _amistad_ con ellas y los Vulturis eran felices.

La tarea me disgustaba un poco, pero lo extraño no es que un vampiro busque sangre humana, lo anormal es que no lo haga. Es algo de la cadena alimenticia. Los hombres se alimentan de animales, los animales de otros animales o plantas, y los vampiros de humanos. Es algo un poco _macabro_, pero sigue siendo parte de nuestra _naturaleza._

Guardo el libro en el estante que le corresponde y regreso a la cama, trayendo conmigo un disco de _Kudai. _La música de hoy en día no me molesta, estoy totalmente acostumbrada y conozco todas las bandas desde mi adolescencia humana hasta las que han surgido en los últimos años.

Presiono _play _y cierro los ojos.

Pasado un rato escucho un leve sonido en la habitación, y se que el está aquí. Si pudiera abrir los ojos y mirarlo lo haría. Pero se supone que estoy _durmiendo_.

Se ha sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de mi computadora al mismo tiempo que observa con sumo detalle mi alcoba. Los colores son algo oscuros, lo se. No necesito que el me lo recuerde, pero deben reconocer que tengo un estilo propio y fui criada por tres _hombres milenarios._ Aro es el mas alegre y cree que estos colores son como yo. No entiendo la razón, pero me identifico a la perfección.

Pronto estaré lista para decirle que no soy lo que él cree. Quiero estar con él y quien sabe, talvez la próxima vez que me visite yo esté _despierta_.

Siento como su esencia se hace mas fuerte. Se acerca con cuidado a mi, y puedo sentir su mano acariciar mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que dice mi nombre. Estoy segura que si no supiera que no duermo, pensaría que esto es un sueño.

Su nombre escapa de mis labios sin siquiera habérmelo propuesto. Y me extraña el sonido tan melodioso con el que lo pronuncio. Tan claro, perfecto. Un sentimiento que nunca conocí empieza a surgir en mi interior.

Creo que esto es a lo que llaman amor.

Vuelve a acariciar mi mejilla y sonrío.

Se queda el resto de la noche observándome mientras considera la posibilidad de venir más seguido.

Ya que no puede leer mi mente, debería darle una ayudadita. Cuando era humana solía hablar dormida, quizás lo haga ahora. Seria un juego entretenido.

Cuando me levanto en la mañana él ya se ha ido, igual que el resto de mi familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La escuela sigue igual de aburrida que siempre. No he visto a ninguno de los Cullen hoy. Lo mas probable es que me eviten y rehúsen mis miradas. Dejo que todo pase sin siquiera notarlo. Deseo que la hora del almuerzo llegue.

Cuando por fin suena la campana y nos dirigimos a la cafetería puedo_ oír _lo que piensa Alice, piensa pedirme que me siente con ellos cinco, van a mantenerme a su lado para que no pueda decirle nada a nadie.

Pero¿debo esperar hasta que me invite? Apenas entramos recogemos una bandeja con comida, si es que a eso se le puede llamar comida. Camino lentamente a la mesa donde siempre me siento y noto la mirada curiosa de Rosalie en mí. Me despido con una dulce sonrisa de mis compañeros y avanzo a la mesa de mis nuevos _amigos_ vampiros. Todos me miran sorprendidos.

-Hola. Gracias por la invitación Alice.-le digo mientras me siento a junto a Edward.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo...?-no termina de hablar, pero todos se giran a verme.

-Yo lo llamaría _instinto_. Después de todo, yo sé algo que no debería saber y Edward no puede leer mi mente para ver si guardo el secreto o lo comento al que me pasa por enfrente- respondí mordiendo la manzana en mi bandeja. No es que fuera de mi agrado, lo que comienza a preocuparme es que la comida normal no me disgusta como hace una semana. Mientras no me olvide de cazar por comer estas cosas me mantendré en calma.

-Tiene razón.- murmuró Rosalie un poco molesta. Bella dos, los Cullen cero.

_-"Creo que nos oculta algo. Una persona normal no puede adivinar con tanta facilidad lo que somos, ella no es normal, debe ser algo más, quizás también sea...¿un vampiro? Pero entonces ella...podrá ser que...¿comparta el don de Edward?...por eso supo lo que Alice..."_-

Debo reconocer que Jasper no es nada tonto, ha dado con la información adecuada. El problema es que ha bloqueado sus pensamientos para Edward, yo puedo atravesar sus barreras fácilmente. No hay excepciones. Siempre puedo leer mentes, solo cuando bloqueo la mía no escucho nada. O cuando estoy demasiado cerca de Edward.

-Jasper, Jasper, Jasper...si yo fuera tu, cuidaría lo que pienso de los demás, los resultados no siempre son agradables cuando la gente se entera de eso...¿no crees?- sigo comiéndome la manzana tranquilamente.

-_"¿Cómo supo que yo...?"_-

-Porque tu teoría es correcta. Pero si yo fuera tu no la comentaría, podría traerte ciertos problemas...¿puedes hacer eso por mi? o...¿no eres capaz?-le pregunto seria. Puedo ver en el rostro de todos los presentes el desconcierto. Pero Jasper asiente.

Luego la tensión desaparece en un instante, dejándome ver cuan asombroso es el poder del Hale.

Creo que las cosas se han empezado a salir de control. Debo actuar rápido antes de que todos sepan lo que soy.

No quiero que nadie arruine la sorpresa.

Quiero que cuando yo admita ser un vampiro, Carlisle esté presente.

-Gracias Jasper. No te preocupes, pronto los demás lo sabrán. Solo que tu no serás el encargado de hacérselos saber- antes de que cualquiera me dirija la palabra me levanto y abandono el lugar.

Pero aun puedo escuchar lo que dicen...

_-¿Qué teoría Jasper?-_

_-No puedo decirlo Alice. Ella lo ha dejado bastante claro...yo no...lo diré.- _

_-¿Tan malo es?-_

_-No lo sé. Ella no es alguien común.- _

_-¿Cómo supo lo que tu...?-_

_-No lo se.-_

El momento de la verdad se acerca.


	9. Invitacion

**8. Invitación. **

-¿Ir de compras?- pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-Vamos Bella, casi siempre andas vestida de negro, no es que te quede mal, pero necesitas otros colores...-vaya! Esto era alentador, me encanta el negro¿qué tiene de malo?

-Esta bien Alice, iré contigo, pero antes de eso quiero mostrarte algo, así que cuando salgamos de clases te vienes a mi casa.-dije completamente resignada, mientras que todos en la mesa de los Cullen me miraban con lastima. Si, ya lo había _leído_ por ahí, ir de compras con la _bebé _de los Cullen era un fastidio. Pero ella deseaba ser mi amiga y quien era yo para negarle cierto tipo de privilegios a tan hermosa compañera.

Si. Hace una semana que me siento a _comer _con los Cullen. Al principio mis compañeros _normales_ se sentían intimidados por mis nuevos acompañantes. Ahora lo ven como algo natural y se relacionan conmigo de forma común. Pensé que se molestarían y dejarían de hablarme, pero ya saben: la vida no es justa. No siempre obtenemos lo que más deseamos.

Me he relacionado muy bien con todos. Alice es una chica alocada a la que le encantan las compras y la moda, es muy dulce y me ha aceptado con los brazos abiertos. Jasper es muy tranquilo y sabe mantenernos igual, no he hablado mucho con él, creo que aún piensa en mi amenaza de la vez anterior. Emmett es grandioso, es como el hermano mayor que mis padres nunca me dieron, es divertido y muy bromista, y también me ve como una hermana. Rosalie, bueno ella es ella, es un poco fría conmigo, pero pronto se le pasará. Y Edward...

Edward sigue tan perfecto como siempre. La última semana a pasado conmigo cada noche, aunque no sabe que yo lo sé. Es muy lindo y si, me he enamorado del chico correcto. Hay química, _atracción_, deseo, y bueno, besa demasiado bien. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta Edward, es lindo, protector, cariñoso, fuerte, atractivo y es un vampiro. Malo fuera que me hubiera enamorado de un humano, sería un enorme problema, empezando por mis _tíos_.

Y mencionándolos a ellos, no me han hablado desde hace unos días. Por lo general Aro habla a diario, eso de ser un vampiro y que no puedas dormir por la noche es un fastidio cuando te aburres. Y conociendo a Aro...

Siempre que lo veía por las noches, cuando me aburría de leer o escuchar música lo encontraba colgado del teléfono con una gruesa guía telefónica en sus manos. Marcando a vampiros conocidos, a Carlisle de vez en cuando, gastando bromas a gente inocente. Lo se porque varias veces lo ayudé.

Este día ha sido un poco distinto. Edward ha estado en todas mis clases. Se ha cambiado para mantenerse cerca de mi, algo extraño, pero bueno para mi orgullo. Desde lo que ocurrió en su casa no hemos hablado, salvo una que otra cosa durante laboratorio, pero bueno...

Hoy iré de compras con Alice, no entiendo la razón, me gusta mi ropa y mi armario está demasiado lleno...algo que ella no sabe. Por eso le he pedido que me acompañe a casa hoy para mostrárselo.

Suena la campana y Edward y yo nos movemos para gimnasia. Como ya lo dije, compartimos todas las clases...algo que se consigue cuando tienes una cara bonita, un cuerpo de infarto, una voz sexy y la astucia necesaria. Algo que todos los vampiros tenemos...

Apenas al entrar a gimnasia el maestro posa su mirada en mi. Me dirijo a los vestidores con calma y me pongo el uniforme. Al salir Edward está parado junto a la puerta, sé que algo trama, pero su mente está en blanco.

-Ese tipo ha pensado demasiado en ti...-esta furioso.

-Lo se, no deja de mirarme. Es realmente frustrante.- respondo en el mismo tono.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?-me pregunta con un brillo travieso en sus preciosos ojos.

-Si, pero...¿cómo?-me encantan los juegos.

-Solo cáete, te llevaré a la enfermería...-me dice con una sonrisa traviesa. Sólo asiento.

Comenzamos a jugar baloncesto, chicos contra chicas, un deporte realmente interesante. Pero una ocasión perfecta para que nuestra ajustada ropa se ciña mas a la figura y se suba al movernos. Ya lo había dicho antes, soy una excelente actriz. Edward me tiende la mano después de que _accidentalmente_ chocáramos uno con el otro. En cuanto estoy de pie y suelta mi mano caigo al suelo mientras toco mi tobillo y me quejo.

El maestro avanza rápidamente entre los alumnos que me rodean y pide que alguien me lleve a la enfermería, el dará orden para que se me justifique la siguiente clase, de modo que soy libre para irme a casa. Antes de que termine de pensar, Edward me carga en sus brazos mientras sonríe. Al menos hemos salido de ahí.

-Ya puedes bajarme-comento en cuanto desaparecemos del gimnasio.

-Te has lastimado Bella, es mejor ir a casa...-contesta de forma juguetona.

-Tienes razón, vayamos a mi casa.-digo con suficiencia.

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendido.

-Yo conozco tu casa, vamos a la mía- digo ilusionada.

Él acepta después de pensarlo por unos minutos. Nuevamente estamos dentro de mi coche, Alice estaba al tanto de nuestra salida juntos, así que se encargaría de llevar el volvo de Edward a mi casa al finalizar las clases. Así su hermano podría regresar a su hogar y nosotras irnos al centro comercial. Conducía a 150 por hora, una velocidad razonable, aunque su mirada buscaba la mía de vez en cuando. Renée y Charlie tenían planes para una _celebración de aniversario_ hoy, así que no estarían en casa en todo el día y los vería hasta mañana. No todos los días se cumplen 68 años de casados.

Llegamos a casa y Edward me abre la puerta, como ya lo he dicho: él es demasiado lindo. No puedo evitar sonreír y bajar la mirada, no podrá leer mi mente, pero puede leerme a mí. Entramos y lo conduzco escaleras arriba, al estar frente a mi habitación abro la puerta.

Mira con sumo cuidado mi alcoba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, algo demasiado falso. Pero hay cosas que no ha visto, como a donde conducen las tres puertas.

-Bonito cuarto-susurra en tono burlón. Si claro, como el mío no parece una tienda de discos...

-Gracias. ¿Quieres oír algo de música?- pregunto curiosa.

-¿En qué?- cuestiona mientras pasea sus ojos por mi pieza de nuevo.

Ruedo los ojos con fastidio. Tomo su mano y avanzo hacia la puerta indicada, la abro despacio y enciendo la luz. Sus ojos recorren apresurados la habitación al mismo tiempo que piensa demasiadas cosas. No dice nada debido a la sorpresa, creo que Alice se quedará igual cuando entre a ver cierto guardarropa.

Me siento en el sofá mientras él recorre cada instante, nombrando discos y pistas, selecciona uno y lo pone en el aparato. El cuarto se llena con una melodía de piano que realmente me fascina. Se sienta a mi lado en silencio, no hay mucho que podamos decirnos. Hay algo que podría contarle, pero no se si es el momento indicado. Como por arte de magia mi teléfono comienza a sonar, lo contesto rápidamente para no perturbar el tranquilo ambiente.

-_Bella, cielo. ¿Qué tal tu "vida"?_- -Oh "tío", bien.- _-¿Estas sola?-_ -No- -_¿Con quien estas?_- -Un compañero del instituto- -_¿Tu "tua cantante"?_- -Si- -_Te lo dije princesa, él es tu pareja_- -Baja la voz. Y no lo se.- -_Pero¿te gusta?- _-Si- _¿Y tu a él?- _-Si- -_Puedes contárselo_- -¿Ahora?- -_Por supuesto_- -No me creerá- -_Te llamo en diez minutos para confirmárselo_- -Esta bien. Espero tu llamada en diez minutos- sin más cuelgo, Aro lo ha dicho, es el momento.

-Edward tengo que decirte algo- comento sin mirar a sus ojos dorados.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- pregunta un poco frustrado.

-Tengo que contarte mi secreto...veras...yo...no soy lo que todos creen...yo soy...esto...-no se si decirlo o no.

-¿Qué Bella¿Qué intentas decir?-

-Que yo...yo...

-


	10. Revelacion

**9. Revelación. **

Baje la mirada buscando las palabras correctas para decirlo. Por más que intentaba reunir el suficiente valor para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle la verdad. Nunca fui buena mintiendo ni ocultando las cosas, y el hecho de que de un momento a otro nadie descubra la verdad en mis ojos es un suceso extraño y desequilibrante. En otros tiempos ya me hubieran descubierto y acusado de farsante, incluso de patética y ahora, que realmente deseaba ser descubierta en cierto sentido soy la perfecta estafadora.

Mis pensamientos estaban completamente enfocados en mi vida pasada, que para ser sincera no fue demasiado larga. Con 17 años no conocía nada de lo que era la vida. Y ahora, tengo toda la eternidad para perder el tiempo, aunque sigo dudando de que esto sea una buena idea. Nunca he sabido lo que es estar enamorada, y de repente choco contra el amor, algo demasiado frustrante para una adolescente con padres sobre-protectores y poco interesante. Al menos en mi vida humana; pues desde mi transformación, lo interesante no me abandona, y con todo lo que ofrece mi figura soy mas que acosada. Aunque nunca he aceptado salir con algún chico, es completamente irracional, sobretodo cuando sabes que lo único que quieren es llevarte a su colchón. Y bueno, lo reconozco, sigo siendo virgen. Y claro, la curiosidad por experimentar es grande desde que cumplí quince. Pero no ha llegado el indicado.

-Bella¿estas bien?-

Como si alguien hubiera roto mi pequeña burbuja de ensoñación y reflexiones, para luego darme una fuerte bofetada regreso al mundo real. Unos ojos dorados están fijos en mi, esperando escuchar de mis labios las palabras mágicas que arruinaran todo. Porque bueno, Jasper esta en lo correcto, soy algo totalmente fuera de lo común.

-Si, solo pensaba un poco- respondo un tanto ida.

-¿Qué era eso que debías contarme?-

-Mira Edward. Tu y yo no somos tan distintos. Desde el primer momento que los vi en la cafetería supe que ustedes eran vampiros, fue una suposición, algo que mis padres y yo aclaramos a los minutos. Sabia que no podían ser normales, y bueno, fue algo de suerte. Pero inmediatamente supe que estaba en lo correcto. Y después en biología tu...- hablaba demasiado rápido, aunque estaba segura de que Edward me entendía a la perfección, tome un poco de aire aunque no era necesario y continué.

-En biología tu...notaste mi olor. Estabas totalmente sediento y frustrado porque no podías leer mis pensamientos. Quería jugar un poco contigo, no me malentiendas, era parte de la comprobación. Fue cuando moví mi cabello y te pusiste aun mas rígido. Pero todo se salió de control cuando prendieron la calefacción y mi olor te golpeó de lleno, estaba segura que podría ocurrir una estupidez en cualquier segundo. Y como si me dieran una bofetada sentí tu aroma llenarme. Fue algo curioso, nunca me había pasado. Yo, supe que por tu mente pasaban cientos de imágenes de cómo acabar con mi vida. Tenia un plan para seducirme y que saliera de clase contigo...y créeme que lo hubiera hecho pero no por la razón que crees. Estaba asustada, mis padres intentaban calmarme, pero era inevitable. Estaba por ponerme de pie y cometer alguna locura, incluso salir corriendo, cuando el nombre de Carlisle vino a mi mente y soporté todo por su recuerdo.-la verdad salía de mi boca a gran velocidad, como si no fuera capaz de guardarme nada para mi misma.

-Pero¡como sabias lo que yo pensaba¿De donde conoces a Carlisle¿Por qué razón me acompañarías entonces¿Cómo fue que sentiste mi olor? Bella, habla por favor.-sus ojos seguían sobre los míos y sus manos sostenían mi rostro a escasos centímetros. Cuando me hablaba su aliento chocaba contra mi piel, produciendo que me desconcentrara un poco y al mismo tiempo me hacía incapaz de ocultarle algo.

-Edward yo soy una de ustedes. Charlie, Renée y yo tenemos poderes especiales. Podemos comunicarnos los tres por pensamiento, y yo puedo leer las mentes igual que tu, pero sin excepciones. También tenemos el donde parecer humanos, es imposible que cualquiera piense que somos distintos, ni siquiera los vampiros pueden entenderlo. Hace 50 años fuimos transformados...siento no haberlo dicho, solo seguía indicaciones. Pero no sabia si, bueno, si ustedes...-guardé silencio, sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos, sus pensamientos eran un caos. No me creía.

-Bella, ustedes no pueden ser vampiros. No lo parecen. Es imposible- susurraba con calma, haciendo su aliento chocar con m rostro.

Sabía que esto ocurriría. El miedo me invade por momentos, cuando Aro llame ¿qué va a pasar? Talvez se enfurezca conmigo y deje de hablarme, ahora que se lo que siento por él se me será imposible mantenerme alejada. Como si fuera la ultima vez, me cuelgo de su cuello y presiono mis labios contra los suyos. Se queda un momento quieto, sin entender lo que ocurre, pero luego me corresponde. Me separo de él dos segundos antes que mi celular suene, se que es Aro. Tomo la llamada y le tiendo el celular a Edward, quien me mira extrañado, sin decir nada lo toma y escucha la alegre voz que lo recibe. El momento de la verdad ha llegado.

-¿Bueno?- -_Hola, tu debes ser el compañero de mi linda Bella_- -¿Quién es usted?- -_Soy su tío. Si Bella te ha dado el teléfono es porque ya te ha contado sobre su familia. ¿verdad?_- -Lo hizo, pero yo no...- -_No le creíste. Por eso llamo ahora, para confirmarte lo que ella ha dicho_.- -¿Y como puedo estar seguro que es verdad?- -_Tu y tu familia son vampiros. ¿Quién es nuestro líder?_- -Carlisle- -_Puedes preguntárselo a él. Y dile que su amigo Aro le envía saludos. Hasta luego.-_

Y la llamada se cortó. Edward dirigió su mirada hacia mi, estaba más que confundido.

-Mis _tíos _nos transformaron hace 50 años. Aro, Cayo y Marco son conocidos como los Vulturis, creo que tu familia sabe de ellos. He vivido en Volterra desde que me convertí en lo que soy. Carlisle y _ellos _son viejos amigos, por eso mi familia y yo hemos seguido su ejemplo y solo cazamos animales. Estábamos de vacaciones en Italia, fue un regalo de mis padres por mi último cumpleaños. Era el día de San Marcos, así que fuimos a curiosear a Volterra. Así fue como llegamos frente a mis _tíos, _éramos parte de la cena, hasta que vieron el futuro tan prometedor que podríamos tener al adquirir nuestros dones. Después todo se volvió negro, y cuando despertamos ya nos encontrábamos convertidos en vampiros.- relaté de forma breve.

Sus ojos buscaban los míos cada instante. Cerciorándose de que no le mentía.

-No me crees¿verdad¿Que tengo que hacer para convencerte?-pregunté en susurros mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Acarició mis labios con los suyos un segundo, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos estaba sola en la habitación. Se había ido.

Me dejé caer al sillón y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. Alice no tardaría en llegar.


	11. Sorpresas

**

* * *

10. Sorpresas.**

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta a mi espalda, mi vista seguía clavada en el suelo y mis pensamientos viajaban en una aventura sin fin, perdidos en algún punto lejano, mientras me reprochaba mentalmente una y otra vez por contarle a Edward mi secreto. Quizás no debía hacerlo. Pero¿era mejor mentirle? Claro que no. Fui honesta y eso es algo realmente importante. Su respuesta ya no depende de mí.

Me dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, mirando el techo de forma distraída. Escucho la puerta principal abrirse y en un segundo llegan a mis oídos los suaves toquidos de Alice frente a mi alcoba. Al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, sencillamente entra.

Se detiene junto a la cama, con su rostro muy cerca del mío, mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y me obliga a levantarme. Sigo sin entender por qué he aceptado la _cordial _invitación de Alice para ir a un estúpido centro comercial. No es que me molesten las compras, pero tengo demasiadas cosas.

-Alice, perdóname. El tiempo se me ha pasado muy rápido y no me he cambiado. ¿Te molestaría ayudarme a escoger algo?- Es el plan perfecto en todo sentido. No parezco maleducada, me cambio de ropa y le muestro mi closet. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

-Esta bien. Muéstrame tu ropa.-sonrío al escucharla y la conduzco a la puerta que nos guiará a mi _sencillo_ guardarropa.

En cuanto la puerta es abierta y enciendo la luz, la cara de Alice muestra su _shock_. Mira por toda la habitación maravillada por lo que sus ojos captan. No puedo evitar reír al reconocer en su perfecto rostro la misma expresión que vi en Edward al mostrarle mi colección de discos.

Examina cada cosa que ve. Los colores y estilos. Su sonrisa se hace mas grande a cada paso que da. Esta completamente emocionada. Me siento tranquilamente en la silla frente al tocador, arreglo mi cabello y retoco un poco el maquillaje mientras ella observa todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, pone en mis manos dos prendas y un par de zapatos. La miro y me muestra su sonrisa mas bella. No hay mucho que pueda discutir con ella. Después de todo lo que ha visto sigue insistiendo en ir de compras. Camino hacia el baño para cambiarme.

En unos segundos estoy de vuelta. El atuendo que ha elegido es demasiado claro según mi punto de vista, siempre uso colores oscuros. El negro y el rojo son mis favoritos, ya lo he dicho y lo he demostrado.

Me miro al espejo sin decir nada. Una minifalda blanca con patoles, una blusa azul celeste estraple con la palabra _"Ángel"_ y unas alas blancas alrededor de las letras, junto con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo del mismo color que la blusa.

Recojo mi cabello en una coleta alta y salimos de casa. Me quedo un poco fuera de lugar al ver frente a mi a Edward y a Jasper, y las puertas del Volvo abiertas. Alice y Jasper intercambian una sonrisa, ella se acerca y entrelazan sus manos. Edward mantiene su mente bloqueada, lo que solo me hace sentirme peor.

-¿Bella, podemos llevarnos Jasper y yo tu coche?-me pregunta sonriendo la _menor_ de los Cullen.

Edward y yo nos miramos una fracción de segundo y él asiente. Por lo menos no me odia y se que quiere hablar sobre algo...

Le entrego las llaves a Jasper y avanzo hacia el volvo. Me subo y cierro la puerta, tratando de bloquear los molestos pensamientos de la feliz parejita. Me frustra mucho lo que dicen sobre Edward y sobre mi.

Ambos desaparecen con mi coche en unos minutos, dejándonos solos, yo en el coche y él parado junto a mi puerta.

Sube sin decir nada y conduce por el mismo camino que han tomado sus _hermanos_. La música del radio llena el silencio que hemos dejado. Yo no se que decir y él no habla conmigo. Pero aun así, no me siento incómoda.

-Te creo Bella- susurra sin mirarme. No obtiene respuesta de mi parte¿qué puedo decirle?

-Pero¿sabes algo?- me pregunta mientras toma mi mano, nuestros ojos se encuentran. Niego con la cabeza, esperando una respuesta. –Eso facilita todo, Bella.-sonríe, esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

-¿Qué facilita?-pregunto algo confusa. Su mente está en blanco, esto es frustrante. Ahora entiendo como se siente él al intentar oír mis pensamientos.

Se detiene en el estacionamiento del centro comercial junto a mi auto. Suelta mi mano y baja velozmente. Abre mi puerta y su mano está ahí, esperando la mía para ayudarme a bajar.

-Facilita...-dice mientras se acerca demasiado a mi cuerpo, dejándome entre el coche y el suyo.- el hecho de que me haya enamorado de ti..-su aliento choca contra mi rostro antes de que sus labios atrapen los míos. Las _sorpresas_ recién empiezan.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola! Antes que nada debo agradecerles por sus maravillosos reviews. Como ven, sigo actualizando a diario! Ni yo me lo creo u.u' Todos los fics de mi otra cuenta estan parados y este es actualizado a diario ¬¬ se nota que Twilight me tiene traumada. ****En fin...espero les guste este capitulo. Como bien dije...las Sorpresas apenan van a comenzar. **

**Proximo Capitulo: Encuentro.**

**¿Que hace el aqui? Mis ojos no creian lo que estaba ante ellos. Seria capaz de reconocerlo en cualquier sitio. Sus ojos se clavan en los mios y me quedo quieta en mi lugar. Escucho la voz de Edward, Alice y Jasper lejana...justo ahora tenia que venir...**


	12. Encuentro

**

* * *

11. Encuentro**

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron acarició mi mejilla dulcemente. Mi mente ahora si que estaba en blanco, casi podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón (algo que no pasaba desde hace 50 años), estaba avergonzada ante sus palabras. Era lo que deseaba escuchar desde hace días, pero una cosa es desearlo y otra que se te conceda. Sus ojos buscaban los míos ante mi repentino silencio, pero yo seguía en las nubes y creo que tardaría un poco más en volver.

Pasamos unos minutos ahí, junto al coche, en el estacionamiento del enorme centro comercial. Yo, con la vista clavada en mis zapatos y él, de espaldas a mi, con la frente apoyada en su brazo y éste, sobre mi coche. Esto era frustrante para ambos.

Él estaba desconcertado por mis reacciones y yo, con las palabras negándose a salir. Ahora si que parecíamos un par de adolescentes. Algo raro de dos vampiros de varias décadas.

-¿Bella?- preguntó de nuevo frente a mi. Con su mano levantó mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo. Y supe que todo estaba perdido, sus ojos eran mi tortura. Estaba dolido por mi culpa. -¿Qué ocurre?- me sentía como una tonta. Él acababa de decir que me amaba y yo me ponía a ver el suelo¡como si fuera lo mas interesante!

-Soy una tonta- dije en un susurro mientras golpeaba el suelo con mi pie derecho. Un típico berrinche de una niña pequeña. –Soy una criatura mitológica y ni siquiera puedo decir que estoy enamorada de ti...es algo estúpido- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y giraba el rostro hacia otro lado. Escuché su musical risa en mi oído y supe que había pensado en voz alta. ¡Oh no! Ahora si que estaba avergonzada. Me cubrí la cara con las manos y conté hasta diez, no funcionó.

Mire entre mis dedos, él sonreía. Esto era patético. En realidad solo yo.

Apartó las manos de mi rostro y me besó de nuevo, el aturdimiento volvió y olvidé la estupidez cometida antes. Nos tomamos de la mano y entramos al centro comercial, encontrándonos con Alice y Jasper conversando en una banca. Al parecer, la chica me esperaba para iniciar las compras. Sus hermanos miraban con incredulidad que aún no trajera una bolsa de alguna tienda. Al parecer no iba a empezar sin mi.

Recorrimos el centro comercial entero. Tienda por tienda, y Alice salía con una bolsa de cada una. Era asombroso. Yo por mi parte, me dedicaba a observar.

Alice me llevó a otra de las tiendas mas caras y me hizo comprar ropa azul, pura ropa azul, no entendía por qué, hasta que me lo dijo. _A Edward le gusta el azul_. Bueno¿para qué quejarse? Pagué con mi tarjeta todo lo que me dio.

Al salir y ver a Jasper sentí algo de pena. El pobre llevaba alrededor de veinte bolsas de ropa en las manos. Yo debería traer unas cinco, pero me gustaba mantener todo ordenado, así que lo que podría traer en esas cinco bolsas lo traía en dos. Una ventaja para Edward que se ofreció a cargarlas.

Pasamos por una tienda donde vendían peluches, Alice se enamoró de un pequeño venado de felpa y entró por él, acompañada de su novio. Edward y yo nos quedamos fuera, viendo por la ventana todo lo que había. Entonces mis ojos chocaron con el peluche más hermoso de aquel lugar. Un puma de felpa. Mis ojos centellaron ante la emoción y me sentí como una pequeña en la juguetería. El puma era mi animal favorito, era tan elegante, tan difícil de capturar pero tan dulce.

-¿Te ha gustado alguno?- preguntó Edward curioso ante el brillo en mis castaños ojos.

-Si, mas que gustarme- dije con una sonrisa. –Con solo ver el peluche me da hambre- él se rió de mi. Pero sentía curiosidad por ver cual era mi animal de caza.

-No se cual sea tu animal, pero el mío es el puma y ese peluche me llama- dije señalando con mi dedo al animal.

-¿El puma?- estaba algo...incrédulo... –Es mi favorito-comentó con una sonrisa. Me volví a verlo más que feliz. Ahora teníamos algo mas en común. –Iré a comprarlo- antes de que pudiera decirle que no, el ya no estaba.

Me quedé sola. Entonces lo vi...

Con su piel de tono oliváceo debajo de la característica palidez y los cabellos de un brillantísimo negro. De constitución mediana, musculoso. Al verme embozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos. Sus ojos color borgoña se fijaron en los míos de color chocolate.

¿Qué hace él aquí? Es en lo único que puedo pensar mientras se acerca a mi. Mi mente colapsa ante el terror y dejo de escuchar los pensamientos de los que me rodean. Solo estamos él y yo. Todo alrededor se ha congelado.

Mis ojos miran su rostro una y otra vez, intentando decir si es verdad o no lo que está ante ellos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, mi _querida _Bella- dice cuando quedamos frente a frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de forma nerviosa, tratando en vano de evitar su mirada.

-Escuché que estabas en Forks y pensaba hacerte una visita, no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto...-la sonrisa que me dio me hizo temblar.

-¿Dónde están...?- no pude acabar, no podía estar de pie.

-Pronto vendrán Bella, no debes dudar de ello.- se rió, burlándose de mi miedo. Entonces se acercó más a mi y me abrazó. No pude decir nada. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por el terror y mis ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

La campanilla en la puerta de esa tienda sonó, alertándonos de la salida de mis amigos. Pero no me giré, no podía hacerlo. Edward, Alice y Jasper me llamaban, pero sus voces eran demasiado lejanas. Entonces, su cuerpo se alejó del mío, rompiendo el abrazo en el que me tenia. Sus labios rozaron mi oído al susurrarme con su seductora voz:

-Nos vemos pronto, Bella. No sabes como hemos anhelado nuestro reencuentro.- y posó sus labios en mi mejilla, un beso rápido pero significativo. Después de eso dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la gente.

Lleve una de mis manos a mi boca para callar el grito que amenazaba con soltar. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por los sollozos y caí de rodillas al suelo.

Los Cullen me llamaban, pero no importaba. Él lo haba dejado claro, ellos vendrían pronto. Me buscaban.

Me abracé por instinto sin dejar de sollozar, los temblores eran mas fuertes, las ondas que enviaba Jasper para calmarme no ayudaban. No sentía nada más que miedo. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y de repente nada. La oscuridad me envolvió y no supe nada más.

Acababa de quedarme _dormida. _Ahora estaba segura en mi mente.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

**Hola a todos! Aqui traigo la continuacion. No saben lo feliz que me siento el dia de hoy!! Me he encontrado esta mañana en Wal-Mart con un amigo de la secundaria al que no veia desde nuestra graduacion en junio del año pasado. **

**Claro que conociendome xD no deje pasar la oportunidad y le pedi el numero de su celular xD lastima que ando din saldo ¬¬ pero aun asi toy feliz! Cualquiera diria que parezco una tonta quinceañera enamorada! Y lejos no andaria, porque tonta si soy (esta comprobado xD), quinceañera todavia (este año cumplo 16) y enamorada mmm creo que ahi esta el error. **

**Gracias x sus reviews!! nn

* * *

Proximo Capitulo: Verdad.**

El momento de revelar mi secreto a todos los Cullen ha llegado. Pero¿como decirselos? Mi voz esta apagada. Escucho que tocan a la puerta y dos figuran entran hasta quedar frente a mi, mis padres estan aqui. No es la escena que me hubiera gustado para presentarles a mi "novio" y su familia. Pero¿que importa? Sigo sin decir nada y por primera vez deseo que Edward me lea la mente.

Ellos no tardaran mucho en venir a "visitarme". Lo ha dicho en el centro comercial. No puedo escuchar los pensamientos de nadie, ni siquiera se si mis padres pueden oir los mios, o si estoy pensando.

El terror se ha apoderado de mi...y si ellos...¡no!


	13. Verdad

**

* * *

12. Verdad**

No se cuanto tiempo llevo _inconsciente. _Abro los ojos con pesadez e intento ver dónde estoy. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces hasta acostumbrarme a la luz en la habitación. Luego siento siete pares de ojos clavados en mi figura. Me siento en el sillón donde antes estaba acostada aún con la vista perdida. No pienso en nada, no sé como decirles a mis padres lo que está por ocurrir.

Todos me miran atentamente mientras sigo ida. Jasper envía ondas de calma por todo el cuarto intentando tranquilizarme en su mayoría a mí, pero nada funciona. Comienzo a sollozar suavemente apoyada en el pecho de Edward, quien se acaba de sentar a mi lado. Sigo temblando, no se si es a causa del miedo que siento desde su marcha en el centro comercial o por la frustración de haber perdido mi voz.

Le hablo a mis padres a través de mi mente en un intento de tranquilizarme. _"Charlie, Renée, no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, si pueden escuchar los míos llámenme ahora, algo malo ha pasado...por favor...¿me escuchan? No puedo hablar...por favor...Renée tengo miedo..." _seguía sollozando cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

-Bella, cielo¿qué ha ocurrido?- _"¿Me escuchan?"_ –Claro, princesa. ¿Qué ha pasado, Bella? Me estas asustando- _"Él ha venido...nos encontramos en el centro comercial... yo..."_ -¿Quién Bella?- _"Los necesito"_ -¿Dónde estas?- _"En la casa de los Cullen...me he desvanecido..."_ –Vamos para allá-

Todos me miran sin decir nada, pero están alarmados, pues hasta hace un momento se escuchaba el murmullo a través del celular, solo murmullos y yo no decía nada a pesar de que la persona del otro lado si. En unos minutos tocaron a la puerta, mi mirada se despegó del suelo para clavarse en ella. Carlisle se levanta y abre, Renée y Charlie pasan de todos los presentes hasta situarse frente a mi, la charla inicia. Ellos preguntan y yo respondo por pensamiento, sigo sin poder oírlos.

-¿Bella?- pregunta mi madre con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

-Cielo¿qué pasó en el centro comercial?-

Los Cullen se mantienen en silencio esperando oír mi respuesta, algo que no va a pasar.

-"Estaba de pie fuera de una tienda cuando lo vi. Él me reconoció y se acercó"-

-¿Qué quería?- cuestionó mi padre apretando los puños. Ambos estaban arrodillados frente a mi, yo los miraba desde mi asiento en el sillón y mantenía mis ojos clavados en los de mi madre.

_-"Dijo que estaba en Forks para hacerme una visita...estaba solo"-_

-¿Dónde están...?-preguntó mi madre con curiosidad.

_-"No lo se...dijo que ellos vendrían que no dudara en ello...que anhelaban nuestro reencuentro..."-_comencé a sollozar de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó después?-

_-"Me abrazó..."-_

-¿Qué?- mi madre se aferró a la camisa de mi padre, apoyando su rostro contra el brazo de éste. Charlie apretaba con más fuerza los puños.

_-"Dijo que nos volveríamos a ver pronto y luego él...él..."_- me costaba mucho decir lo último...los sollozos seguían sin control, mis padres se pusieron de pie y me obligaron a levantarme. Mi madre tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos. Comencé a temblar más fuerte, no podía pensar estaba asustada y entonces sentí una bofetada, mi madre acababa de golpearme. Llevé la mano a la mejilla y clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

-¿Qué te hizo Bella?-preguntó alzando la voz mi padre.

_-"Me dio un beso..."-_

-¿Dónde?- señalé mi mejilla al escuchar su pregunta.

Renée cayó al suelo sollozando y Charlie se inclinó para protegerla con su abrazo. Los Cullen no decían nada, se mantenían tensos alrededor de donde estábamos. Edward no era capaz de leer nuestra mente. Estaba segura de ello.

-Ma...má..- susurré cuando sentí que podía hablar. Me agaché y la abracé, el sentido estaba volviendo a mi, ahora que los tenia a los dos conmigo me sentía mejor.

_-"Regresaremos a Italia mañana mismo_"- pensó mi padre. Ya podía escuchar sus mentes.

-No, papá no. Por favor, no-susurré una y otra vez.

_-"Es lo mejor Bella"-_

-No lo es. No quiero irme. Hablaré con mis tíos sobre esto-

_-"Nos iremos de igual modo. Prepara tus cosas"-_

-No hay nada que podamos hacer. Desde el momento que me dio el beso todo inicio...-dije en un volumen apenas audible.

-¿Cómo lo permitiste?-esa era Renée, sus ojos evitaban los míos a causa del terror, pero sus sollozos habían cesado.

-¿Cuándo inicia la...?-cuestionó mi padre. Estaba furioso, pero bajo su mascara de frialdad brillaba la preocupación y el miedo provocado por _ellos_.

-Mañana en la noche, usaran el fin de semana para ello y todo acabará a mas tardar el amanecer del lunes.-respondí. A mi mente llegaron los pensamientos de todos, quienes preocupados por lo que ocurría y los dos extraños en su casa bombardeaban a Edward con preguntas a las cuales no podía responder sin mi ayuda.

-Lamento todo esto.-comencé mi discurso recién elaborado.- Ellos son mis padres, Renée y Charlie Swan. Los he llamado apenas me desperté. Realmente siento nuestra falta de modales, pero tenemos un _pequeño _problema familiar y era necesaria su presencia de inmediato.-Edward estaba a mi lado en un segundo sujetando mi mano.

-Como ha dicho mi hija, les pedimos una disculpa por nuestra descortesía. Pero cuando Bella nos llamó asegurando que las cosas estaban mal y que nos necesitaba no pensamos en nada más y llegamos tan pronto como nos fue posible. Creo que Bella no ha hablado con ustedes todavía...-dijo él.

-Se lo explicaré ahora, papá. Vayan a casa a preparar todo...-dije.

Ambos me miraron un segundo y luego asintieron. El momento de la verdad ha llegado...¿cómo empezar?

-Bueno, esto...verán...creo que aun no me presento ante usted Carlisle- no pude evitar la emoción al pronunciar su nombre y verlo frente a mi. – Soy Isabella Swan, Bella. Soy, bueno Edward es...-

-Es mi novia- dijo Edward. Su familia sonrío al escucharlo y yo solo lo pase por alto.

-Hay algo que debo hablar con todos ustedes.- Edward y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sillones, al igual que el resto de mi familia. Mi _"novio"_ puso en mi regazo el precioso puma de felpa y me abracé al animal para darme valor. – Bueno, primero que nada quiero disculparme contigo Jasper, sé que fui un poco grosera al amenazarte...-todos se giraron a ver al nombrado quien solo asintió disculpándome. –Pero quería ser yo quien se los dijera en persona...Creo que empezaré por el principio y les pido que por favor no hagan preguntas hasta el final, tampoco piensen en ellas...-tomé aire y suspiré lentamente.

-Nací aquí en Forks en 1938. Mis padres Renée y Charlie eran una pareja recién casada en aquel entonces. Luego me mudé a Phoenix a eso de los 14 años. Cuando cumplí 17 años me regalaron un viaje para los tres a Italia. Escogí una fecha cercana al día de San Marcos para conocer Volterra. Y partimos, corría el año de 1955 en aquel tiempo. Volterra era la ciudad mas atrayente que podía concebir, las leyendas sobre vampiros eran mi pasión. Siempre quise conocer la ciudad donde vivían los _seres de la noche_. Pero en mis planes nunca estuvo que esas _criaturas_ existiesen, fuimos conducidos a una de las torres del edificio. Éramos parte del _menú_ para la _familia real_, los Vulturis. Heidi se encargó de mostrarnos el camino ante ellos. Frente a nuestros ojos se llevó a cabo el _ritual_ mas espantoso de nuestra existencia como humanos. Presenciamos la muerte de todos los que nos rodeaban en aquel paseo turístico. Aro, siempre tan espontáneo, aseguró un potencial prometedor de nuestra parte una vez convertidos. No tuvimos ni oportunidad de negarnos antes de ser mordidos y _el infierno comenzara a arder_, recibiendo a sus nuevos miembros.-

Todos me miraban incrédulos ante mi relato. Pero no podían dudar de mis palabras debido a los lugares y nombres que usaba.

-Pasamos los últimos 50 años en Italia. Luego decidimos volver a visitar Forks. Ocupamos la misma casa que hace años y mi padre retomó su trabajo como oficial. Me inscribí en el instituto una vez más para no estar sola en casa, ya que mi madre trabaja como secretaria para el Director. Fui ahí donde los conocí...Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Edward...lamento no habérselos dicho antes pero seguí las ordenes de mis _tíos_...-sonreí cuando me di cuenta que ninguno estaba resentido.

-¿Quiénes son tus _tíos_ Bella?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Aro, Cayo y Marco. Ellos nos convirtieron y nos dieron todo lo que una vez no pudimos tener. Ellos hablan mucho de ti, siempre dijeron que eras distinto a todos...que decidiste tomar un camino distinto al que estábamos condenados...-

-¿Cuál es tu dieta, Bella?- me cuestionó. Pero Edward fue quien respondió.

-Su familia es _vegetariana_ igual que la nuestra. Su animal es el puma-dijo lo último con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cuáles son vuestros poderes?- esto parecía un interrogatorio. Pero yo dije que preguntas al final...así que seguiré respondiendo.

-Puedo leer la mente de cualquiera, no hay excepciones ni barreras. Si alguien bloquea sus pensamientos, igual los oigo. Creemos que es a causa de mi gran facilidad para interpretar a los que me rodeaban cuando humana y a mi curiosidad por saber si acertaba. Mis padres y yo podemos leernos la mente entre nosotros. Eso explica lo de hace un rato-

-Pero¿cómo te...desmayaste?-

-Oh eso. Esos no son todos mis dones. Puedo hacerme pasar por humana con facilidad, suelo sumergirme en la inconciencia cuando me siento insegura, si hay peligro cerca o tengo miedo bloqueo todo a mi alrededor, me protejo en mi mente. A demás de eso, mantengo mi aspecto humano.-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué...?-

-Siempre he sentido asco al estar cerca de la sangre...su olor a óxido y sal era repulsivo, cuando fui transformada el olor se hizo más fuerte, decidí probar otra cosa. Los animales son suficientes. Cuando me enteré que no era la única en alimentarse de ese modo, mis deseos de conocerte se hicieron mayores Carlisle. Siempre has sido mi ejemplo a seguir, y tu sola mención me ha ayudado en repetidas ocasiones. Como cuando Edward y yo estuvimos por primera vez juntos en biología...no creí soportar su esencia o que él soportara la mía...y aquí estamos.

-Bella, una pregunta más.- la sonrisa que me dedicó me hizo sentir igual que cuando Edward me besaba. Era la emoción de conocer a tu ídolo y conversar con él...- ¿Podrías decirnos lo que pasó en el centro comercial hoy?

Me puse rígida en el sillón al solo recordarlos. Tres figuras aparecieron en mi mente al momento que sus nombres se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tres pares de ojos color borgoña se fijaron en mi y luego me estremecí.

Solo tenia esta noche para estar con los Cullen. Mañana partiríamos a Italia, esperando que _ellos_ nos siguieran y los Vulturis los acabaran de una vez por todas.

Me disponía a hablar cuando mi celular sonó, un número que no conocía estaba escrito en la pantalla...tuve una sensación extraña...pero contesté...

La voz del otro lado sonó musical, propia de cualquier vampiro. Pero yo no pude responder, al reconocerlo mi mundo acabó de derrumbarse...

Hoy les explicaría a los Cullen todo...porque talvez esta sería la primera y ultima vez que pudiera estar con ellos como deseaba...

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno, Bella ya les conto a todos su secreto. Se disculpo con Jasper y presento a su padres...aunque no en el momento deseado.

Muchas gracias x sus reviews...espero que les guste este capitulo y si, ya la mayoria si no es que todos xD tienen una idea fija de quienes son los que persiguen a la vampirita Swan. Y no estan equivocados.

Nos leemos mañana.

* * *

Proximo Capitulo: La Llamada

Era momento de explicarles todo. ¿Quien te persigue Bella? Ellos son tres vampiros que conoci hace un tiempo. ¿Que quieren? A mi.

Mi celular suena y al responderlo su voz me recibe del otro lado. Solo lo escucho, no soy capaz de decir nada todavia a causa de la sorpresa. Mis ojos estan abiertos como platos y en mi mente pasan escenas de lo mismo que escucho. Esto no es nada bueno...aun asi no puedo evitar sonreir al presentir lo que se avecina.

Esto apenas empieza.


	14. La Llamada

**13. La Llamada**

Su voz era melodiosa y seductora. Había olvidado por completo su tono de voz. Sentí miedo al saber que era _él, _uno de los que me persiguen, pero a la vez lo dejé de lado.

A mi mente vinieron imágenes de la última vez que lo vi. Un vampiro de complexión más liviana que la del otro que me reconoció en el centro comercial —tanto las facciones como el pelo castaño claro eran anodinos—su gracia era sorprendente, tan atractivo y seductor en cada movimiento o palabra que decía. Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus ojos, en cierto modo, los más atentos en toda ocasión. Su nombre es James.

Tuve la oportunidad de toparme con él y sus compañeros: Laurent y Miranda hace algunos años en Volterra. Laurent es al que vi hoy por la tarde. Miranda era una vampiresa muy caprichosa, le encantaba verse como ganadora y no aceptaba un NO por respuesta. Los conocí en mi ciudad de _renacimiento _unos dos años antes de venir a Forks. James era un _chico _muy amable y lindo. Mis _tíos _le tenían aprecio en los meses que estuvieron a nuestro lado. Siempre pensaron que él sería mi eterno compañero.

Tiempo después descubrí sus verdaderos propósitos, deseaban acabar con los Vulturis, y si no encontraban el modo de hacerlo revelarían el secreto que escondemos. Fui lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a Miranda, luché contra ella y dejé más que claro que era mejor que se marcharan, que contra la guardia no tenían una sola oportunidad y se fueron. Pero nunca creí que regresarían por mi.

-¿Qué pasa Bella, tan asustada estas que no puedes ni responder?- su tono de burla me regresó a la realidad. Solté la mano de Edward y de un salto me puse de pie, apartándome un poco de los Cullen, quienes me miraban con preocupación en sus dorados ojos. Tan distintos a los de mis depredadores.

-¿Qué quieres James? Creí que habíamos terminado nuestra _relación _y no volveríamos a tener contacto- reí amargamente, ocultando el nerviosismo de mi voz a la perfección.

-Tus padres acabaron con Laurent hace unas horas, ¿no lo sabías? – estaba furioso. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, miré el reloj y en efecto, mis padres habían desaparecido hace unas tres horas, ¿cómo? Significa que Laurent estaba demasiado cerca de la casa como para que...

-Laurent esta muerto...-susurré. Estaba sorprendida. Cualquiera pensaría que sufría por la perdida de un gran _amigo._

-Escúchame bien, Bella. No importa si estas en Forks o en Volterra. Tu interrumpiste nuestros planes y atacaste a Miranda. No importa si te escondes, siempre te encontraremos.-la llamada se cortó y me quedé de pie.

Las imágenes de la lucha efectuada en mi casa me golpearon. Laurent se encontraba en mi habitación cuando Charlie y Renée llegaron, pelearon, mi madre estaba _herida, _lograron matarlo y luego incineraron su cuerpo. Era como ver una película, pero podía sentir que estaba ahí, escuchaba los gritos de Laurent. Caí al piso de rodillas intentando alejar eso de mi mente. Uno menos. Pero si Laurent estaba muerto, ¿por qué james habló en plural?

Esme se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerzas. Nos levantamos juntas y me ayudó a sentarme en el sillón de nuevo. Miré los rostros desencajados de todos y decidí contarles todo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- preguntó la amable voz de Carlisle.

-Hace dos años conocí a un trío de vampiros en Volterra. Ellos estaban ahí de _paso_. Sus nombres eran Laurent, Miranda y James. _Ellos _eran muy amables y los comencé a ver como unos verdaderos _amigos. _Todos pensaban que James y yo podríamos ser _algo más, _yo también lo creí muchas veces. Pero todo cambió cuando sus pensamientos se abrieron a mi de forma sincera..._ellos _estaban en Italia para acabar con los Vulturis. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlos atacar la ciudad, así que me enfrenté a Miranda y los obligué a marcharse, pero ella se negó.-sollozaba suavemente, pero no dejaba de narrar lo sucedido, si me detenía no podría continuar de nuevo.

-¿Qué hiciste Bella?- preguntó Alice con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

-Luché contra ella, fue difícil, pero la vencí. Yo...maté a Miranda. James y Laurent se fueron y no volví a saber de ellos hasta hoy. Laurent es el vampiro del centro comercial, él dijo que me buscaban. Han estado viajando los últimos años buscando el modo de vengarse por lo que le hice a Miranda, la pareja de Laurent.-dije tristemente.

-Entonces, ¿por eso te pusiste mal? Ese tal...Laurent te vio en el centro comercial y se acercó a ti. Tienes miedo y por eso entraste en shock-dijo confiado Jasper.

-No solo es por haberlo visto o porque haya dicho que me buscan. Sino que antes de marcharse me dio un abrazo y besó mi mejilla.-era un susurro dolido lo que escapaba de mis labios.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?-cuestionó la despampanante rubia, para mi sorpresa.

-Cuando un vampiro _amigo _besa tu mejilla, como lo hace Aro, es una muestra de afecto. Cuando alguien que no es tu amigo, que puedes considerar como a tu _enemigo, _si sus labios tocan tu rostro solo puede significar una cosa: muerte. Cuando él me besó esta tarde, anunció el inicio de la cacería. Inician mañana por la noche y tienen como limite el amanecer del lunes, para ese momento, uno de nosotros estará muerto. –

-Pero, ¿él que te llamó...?-

-Era James. Solo quería recordarme que me buscan. Me advirtió que me encontrará de cualquier modo. también dijo que mis padres mataron a Laurent hace unas horas...-

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Emmett.

-Lo es. He visto todo a través de los pensamientos de papá- dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Qué hacemos Bella? Te ayudaremos a acabar con ellos.-esa fue la dulce voz de mi _suegra._

-Gracias por todo, pero no me quedaré más tiempo. Mis padres están empacando justo ahora, mañana regresamos a Volterra. James y su nuevo acompañante nos seguirán a Italia y mis _tíos_ se encargarán del resto.-me puse de pie dispuesta a marcharme. –Con su permiso, debo irme a casa y ver en que ayudo- Edward me tomó del brazo cuando me dirigía a la puerta. Me giré y ya no había nadie en la sala.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y soltando un suspiro lo acompañé a su habitación. Al entrar me senté en su sillón y esperé a que estuviera a mi lado. Esperaba un interrogatorio de su parte o quizás que insistiera en ayudarme, pero no lo hizo.

Lo único que recibí de su parte fue un beso. Un beso profundo cargado de deseo, mientras nos acostábamos en el sillón como la primera vez que estuve aquí. Sus labios abandonaron los míos solo par susurrar en mi oído:

-Te ayudaremos quieras o no. Mañana partimos todos a Volterra-

Me congelé por un segundo. Pero luego me dejé llevar por sus labios una vez más. Mis _tíos _estarían felices de ver a Carlisle y yo, no podía estar lejos de Edward.


	15. La Huida

**14. La Huida.**

Me quedé esa noche en casa de los Cullen ayudando a la familia a preparar sus cosas para el viaje. No estaba totalmente convencida de su compañía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si la familia de Edward estaba tan decidida a visitar Italia y Aro se pondría feliz de verlos, yo no debía interferir, aunque el principal problema fuera yo misma.

Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en James. Era algo inevitable. No importa que me esté dando caza en este momento, ni siquiera que intente terminar con mi no-vida. Sé que solo me quiere a mí, por tanto mis padres están seguros, y como ya saben lo ocurrido igual que esta familia con la que me encuentro, ellos podrán avisar a los Vulturis en caso de que yo desaparezca.

Pero, ¿cómo pensar en él del modo que lo hago? Aun lo veo como en los primeros días que convivimos, como el perfecto y atractivo caballero que estuvo a mi lado, empeñándose en hacerme sonreír cada segundo. Como aquel al que consideré mi primer amor...él que...

-¿Bella, estás bien?-pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos al escuchar el suave murmullo de Edward. Levanto la vista de mi regazo y la clavo en sus ojos dorados.

-Si, solo pensaba un poco...-mi respuesta es sincera, pero él nota que le oculto alguna cosa.

-¿A qué le temes?-la pregunta me golpea con demasiada fuerza. ¿Cómo puede él saber si tengo miedo o no?

-No le temo a nada, Edward...todo saldrá bien...-mi voz se pierde en la habitación y luego el silencio llena el vacío.

El momento de la partida llega, nos acomodamos en los diferentes coches y partimos a casa de mis padres. Aún mi mente formula diferentes maneras de evitar el paseo en avión. Quiero acabar con todo cuanto antes.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar una vez que estamos en el aeropuerto. En ese momento me encontraba en el baño, intentando pensar con mayor claridad y sin la influencia de mis acompañantes vampiros. Dudo un segundo antes de tomar el celular y sin ver de quien es la llamada respondo.

-¿Hola?-

-Bella, cielo.- Oh oh, James de nuevo. -¿huyendo otra vez? Pensé que querías verme, no sabes que tan desilusionado estoy de ti...-me apoyo en los lavabos para no caer al suelo, no puedo creer que siga teniendo tanto poder en mi.

-¿Qué quieres James?- si, una pregunta estúpida, me quiere a mi. –Y yo no huyo, sabes bien que no lo hago- bien, eso parece falso, pero que mas da. Nadie se burla de Isabella Swan ni la llama cobarde.

-Bella, quiero verte...y sin compañía.- creo que tengo una cita con él. -¿Puedes hacerlo, o estas demasiado asustada?- Eso ya es pasarse de la raya, soy demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que él, que un estúpido vampiro encantador, perfecto...¡concéntrate Bella!...me mantenga bajo su poder.

-Dime a donde debo ir...-decisión tomada, yo acabaré con todo esto. Si quiere matarme, se las verá difíciles. Aunque debo decir que si tengo miedo.

-El lugar es...

Regreso con mi familia y la de mi novio. Todos están sentados tranquilamente esperándome. Me siento con Edward y espero a que nuestro vuelo ocupe una posición mas alta para emprender la retirada.

La llamada a nuestro avión se hace escuchar y todos nos dirigimos a la vez a nuestro transporte. Pero entre la multitud, regreso por el mismo camino emprendido, alejándome de los míos para reunirme con James.

Salgo a velocidad vampirica del lugar y tomo un taxi de regreso a casa. De ahí corro al bosque, específicamente a un claro. La figura de James espera de pie en medio del lugar y yo me congelo.

-Bella, acércate. No te voy a morder- su sonrisa es suficiente para mí. Paso a paso acorto la distancia que nos separa, quedando frente a frente.

Sus ojos y los míos están fijos en los del otro. Por eso tenia tanto miedo de verlo de nuevo.

James tiene el don de hipnotizar con su mirada, pero yo soy la única presa que ha elegido desde que nos conocimos. El borgoña de sus ojos brilla de un modo especial, contrastando con el chocolate de la atenta espectadora frente a él.

Acaricia mi mejilla con suavidad, como tantas veces lo hizo antes, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Sus labios susurran en mi oído aquellos versos que tanto me gustaba escuchar salir de sus labios, aquellas palabras que me hicieron amarle como lo hice, mi conciencia se calla cuando siento sus labios trazar un camino desde mi oreja hasta el mentón.

El miedo comienza a apoderarse de mi cuando sus manos me toman por la cintura y comienza a repartir besos por mi cuello, mientras mis manos recaen sobre su pecho dispuestas a empujarlo, pero las fuerzas se han acabado. Estoy a su merced.

Sus ojos vuelven a posarse sobre los míos y de inmediato pierdo la batalla. Porque mi mayor temor nunca fue que él acabara conmigo sino que yo acabara con él.

Sus labios atrapan los míos y siento la debilidad apoderarse de mi cuerpo, sus brazos se aferran a mi cintura, apretándome mas contra su cuerpo. Cierro los ojos sin voluntad, controlada a su antojo, incapaz de apartarme de su lado.

Y lo próximo que escucho es un gruñido. James se aparta de mi para pelear contra él que ha interrumpido nuestro momento, yo caigo de rodillas sobre el pasto, jadeando por la desesperación.

Cuando mi mirada se vuelve clara busco al recién llegado, unos ojos dorados me regresan la mirada un tanto furiosos.

-Edward...-digo mientras me pongo de pie, sin apartar mis ojos del par que ahora se debate a unos metros.

Antes de poder parpadear, otra figura me empuja de nuevo al suelo y luego aprisiona mi cuerpo entre la tierra y el suyo, sus ojos negros me miran llenos de furia y ¿celos?

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y sus palabras escapan de sus labios con todo el odio contenido:

-Es hora de tu final, Bella. No volverás a acercarte a mi James nunca-

Cuando crees que las cosas van mal, se ponen peor...


	16. La Lucha

* * *

**15. La Lucha**

Me removí inquieta en el húmedo suelo del bosque. Una salvaje vampiresa estaba sobre mí intentando _matarme_, por llamarlo de algún modo. Sus ojos estaban negros por la sed y mi olor y simple apariencia humana no ayudaban mucho; su cabello rojo se hondeaba con el viento, dándole un aspecto mas aterrador que el de cualquiera de nuestra especie; sus labios estaban entornados en una mueca horrible que dejaba ver todos sus dientes, y los gruñidos escapan constantemente de su pecho.

Me dedicaba a esquivar exitosamente cada uno de sus ataques, pues los efectos de la mirada de James aun no se dispersaban por completo, impidiéndome concentrarme al máximo y quitármela de encima. Edward gritaba en su mente cuanta blasfemia había aprendido a lo largo de su vida y su existencia, palabras que no usaría con demasiada frecuencia. Gruñía con fuerza y sus ojos antes dorados se oscurecían poco a poco por la furia que lo consumía.

Según registré en sus pensamientos, la familia si subió al avión, sin darse cuenta que yo había desaparecido unos minutos antes y que ahora él me seguía. Por lo que pude captar, Alice estaba enterada de todo y nos tenia la confianza suficiente para dejarnos a cargo.

Un arañazo en la blusa me recuerda donde estoy. Miro con detenimiento la sonrisa en el rostro de mi atacante y luego mi blusa favorita hecha pedazos y por primera vez agradezco traer otra abajo; aunque si esta vampira no me mata, Aro lo hará cuando vea lo que le pasó a su obsequio por mi quinto aniversario de _renacimiento_.

La empujo con toda la fuerza de la que soy poseedora y su cuerpo se estrella contra un árbol, arrancándolo del suelo y chocando con otro –que también cae- unos metros mas atrás.

_-"Victoria"-_ su nombre resuena en mi cabeza y mi mirada se dirige a James, quien ahora a logrado quitarse de encima a Edward e intenta ver el estado de su pareja...

Su pareja.

Eso explica por qué estaba tan molesta cuando me atacó. El idiota de James me utilizó para molestar a su _noviecita _–lo que molesto a mi novio- y así poder eliminarme a mí y a Edward.

A mi, por lo de Miranda y probablemente por lo de Laurent. A Edward por interponerse en el momento menos indicado. Victoria solo es un peón más en el juego de mi cazador. Y yo...caí en la trampa, en ambas. La primera por venir aquí y la segunda por perderme en su mirada. Estúpida conciencia que se duerme cuando más la necesito...

Victoria corre a velocidad vampirica desde la zona donde cayó hacia mi, mis ojos antes chocolate ahora son más oscuros y comienzo a gruñir. Ahora si estoy furiosa.

La pelirroja se lanza sobre mí y aunque no estoy segura de si saldré con vida de aquí, si hay algo que puedo asegurar, y eso es: que le voy a dar pelea; ya lo había dicho, matarme no les será tan sencillo.

La brisa comienza a soplar en el claro y la real batalla empieza.

Edward y James se debaten frente a frente. Sus figuras se localizan a unos cuantos metros de mi posición y puedo notar la furia que los impulsa a moverse cada centímetro que lo hacen.

Esquivo a tiempo el ataque de Victoria y con ágiles movimientos comienzo a enfrentarme a ella y defenderme de cuantos intentos hace. Los gruñidos de todos nosotros resuenan entre los grandes troncos y el eco causa terror a cualquiera que pase por ahí.

La lluvia comienza a caer en el pueblo y los truenos disminuyen el sonido de los gruñidos, aun así el claro permanece sin mojarse, algo que favorecerá a los ganadores cuando deban encender el fuego.

Me pregunto quienes serán los vencedores...

Escucho el sonido de algo quebrarse y me giro hacia donde esta Edward, quien ahora sonríe al ver a James incrustado en un árbol a unos 100 metros de nosotros.

James vuelve a atacar, sus pensamientos están bloqueados –aunque yo si puedo leerlos- y sus planes son casi perfectos. Edward ataca con todo lo que tiene, pero sin poder conocer realmente lo que su enemigo piensa lo pone en desventaja.

Victoria me ha colmado la paciencia muy rápido y la desesperación comienza a pasarme factura. Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire –a pesar de no necesitarlas- y me muevo con cautela –cada paso que da ella al frente yo lo doy hacia atrás- hasta que mi espalda topa contra un tronco. Esta es mi oportunidad.

La vampira se lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia mi figura, oportunidad que tomo para hacer el movimiento final –de esto depende cual de las dos sobrevive- y a una velocidad vertiginosa –incluso para mi- me aparto del tronco, logrando que Victoria se estrelle con él.

Con toda la rapidez de la que estoy dotada, corro hacia ella y tomando sus brazos –y poniéndolos tras su espalda, vil película de policías y ladrones al momento del arresto- la acorralo en el suelo. Tomo el arma que usare para degollarla –la cual ocultaba en una de mis piernas, agradezco haberme puesto pantalón y no falda este día- y así lo hago. Su cuerpo se queda inmóvil y me levanto, soltando el agarre dispuesta a encender la hoguera.

El humo alcanza el cielo en pocos segundos mientras el cuerpo de mi enemiga se vuelve polvo. Ahora pesan en mi conciencia dos vampiresas –Miranda y Victoria- así como un vampiro, que aunque no maté, murió por mi causa –Laurent- quien accedió a darme causa por supuesto, pero porque yo acabé con la existencia de su...pareja...y hablando de parejas...¿dónde está Edward?

Ahora si tengo un problema, Edward no se ve por ninguna parte y James sonríe de forma seductora, llamándome, atrapándome. Pero esta vez no voy a caer, porque si lo hago...él caerá conmigo...no hay escapatoria para ninguno de los dos.

Nuevamente acorto la distancia que nos separa y al estar frente a frente lo abrazo. Su sorpresa hace que momentáneamente baje su guardia, lo que me ayuda a tranquilizarme y revisar de nuevo el plan, al mismo tiempo que me permite localizar a Edward –quien se encuentra oculto tras unos árboles buscando el momento perfecto para atacar- y parece entender lo que planeo.

-James...-mi voz resulta nueva incluso para mi, su tono es tan dulce –empalagoso es lo correcto- y con ese toque de inocencia –que no creía poseer- ante el cual caería todo hombre. Mis movimientos son lentos –táctica de seducción 1: activa- mientras envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y junto mis labios por segunda vez en el día.

Edward me matará por esto -si es que Aro no lo hace primero- o James acabará conmigo –al ver mi farsa- justo ahora.

Y como esperaba, James cae en el juego. Uno de sus brazos envuelve mi cintura –colocando su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda- y con la mano libre acaricia mi rostro. Como la primera vez que nuestros labios hicieron contacto hace tantos años...como la primera vez que dije _Te Amo_...la primera y la ultima que esas palabras escaparon de mis labios...

Y luego conocí a Edward y el muro anti-amor se vino abajo. Haciéndome olvidar aquella promesa de permanecer sola.

Nuestros cuerpos pierden contacto en un segundo y de un brusco movimiento caigo al suelo -con la respiración entrecortada y la vista un poco nublada- a punto de desvanecerme como el día que vi a Laurent.

Cierro los ojos y dejo a mi cuerpo descansar, lo próximo que siento son unos fríos brazos levantarme y me llega el olor de otra incineración –mientras el humo asciende- y luego todo se pone negro.

* * *

Notas de su irrespondable servidora:

Aqui les presento el siguiente capitulo de Atraccion, no sin antes agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han otorgado con este proyecto -muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que me dicen cuanto les agrada la historia- y a la vez pedirles una disculpa por los dias que no actualice; ya que, mi computadora estuvo en reparacion y me rehuse rotundamente a ir a un cafe internet por obvias razones y cualdo por fin la tuve de vuelta me di a la tarea de ponerme a leer los fics que habian sido actualizados en mi ausencia -que eran pocos, unos 80 solamente (notese el sarcasmo xD)- y dejar los reviews correspondientes.

Sin mas que escribir por el momento- por falta de tiempo- espero que disfruten el capitulo y disculpen lo corto del mismo.

Solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Quien tiene a Bella en sus manos? Es James o Edward, de eso podemos estar seguros xD (claro, son los unicos presentes).

Un beso


	17. El Resultado

**16. El Resultado.**

Desperté unas horas después en una habitación oscura, y completamente sola. Miré con detenimiento todo a mi alrededor para intentar verificar si me encontraba en el lugar que creía que me encontraba. Si, estaba algo confundida.

Escuchaba voces a mi alrededor –mejor dicho pensamientos- pero no con la claridad suficiente como para decir de quien era cada uno. Me sentía fuera de lugar, y lo peor de todo, no recordaba quien había ganado. Creo que acabé con Victoria...o quizás ella acabó conmigo y ahora estoy _muerta _–más de lo normal- y este es el lugar a donde nuestra alma –o lo que sea- se dirige.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo caer en la cama sobre la que...un momento, si esto es el _infierno_ o lo que deba ser...¿por qué hay una cama? Abro los ojos de golpe y caigo en la cuenta. Estoy en mi cuarto...en Italia...en Volterra. Oh, vaya. Y yo pensando en el final de mi existencia...

_Tonta, Bella._

Pero, si se supone que me _desmayé _en medio del campo de batalla, después de haber _matado _a una vampira _aterradora_ y dejado a otros dos luchando...¿por qué estaba sola? Alguien debería estar aquí cuidando que regrese al mundo real... alguien como mis padres, o Alice, o Ed...

_Edward va a matarme._

-Oh, Edward. Cuanto lo siento. Soy una idiota.-

-Eres mucho más que eso-

Su aterciopelada voz y el sonido musical de su despreocupada risa inundan el cuarto, llenando de luz mi oscuridad.

-Lo siento...haber escapado, desconfiar de ustedes, lo de James...-solo por mencionar algunas cosas.

-Fuiste muy tonta, Bella. Pensé que te perdería-

-Y yo pensé que me ibas a _asesinar _por lo que pasó en el claro con James...-

-Estaba furioso cuando vi eso...no sabes cuanto-

-¿Qué pasó con James?-

-Decidió hacerle compañía a Victoria-

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios. Al menos nadie intentará darme caza por algunos meses...a menos que James y Victoria tuvieran más hermanos o Laurent otra pareja...o talvez mis _tíos_ me impondrían un castigo por haber escapado del aeropuerto a velocidad vampirica habiendo tanta gente...o por iniciar una lucha en el bosque, o...

-Bella...gracias por ayudarme-

-Uh?-

-Cuando lo engañaste...¿por qué lo engañabas, verdad?-

-Claro que si. ¿Pensaste algo más?-ahora me podía dar el lujo de mirarlo divertida y sonreír.

-Es solo que bueno...él recordaba cuando ustedes eran..._pareja...-_

La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro al escucharlo...pobre James. Y siento aun más pena porque yo recordaba lo mismo.

-Él fue mi primer amor, él que me dio mi primer beso y...mi prometido-la tristeza en mi voz era palpable en e ambiente y él lo notó –y aun no se como llegué tan lejos con él...quizás por que aun no te conocía...-

Sonrió para mi. Esa sonrisa torcida que ponía mi mundo de cabeza. La que me hacia adorarlo más.

-Creo que debemos avisarle a los demás que despertaste...-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Oh, no. Acabo de decir algo importante y él va a escapar. Se nota que no me ha terminado de conocer.

-Edward Cullen, van acá.-dije al mismo tiempo que le deba alcance y me ponía frente a él, acortándole el paso.

Se rió de mi.

Parece que a todos los vampiros que conozco les gusta humillarme...

Pero Bella Swan no se va a quedar sin hacer nada.

Me lancé –prácticamente- a su cuello y apreté mis labios contra los suyos. Sus brazos se cerraron sobre mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él.

Mis labios se movían insistentes sobre los de él, pidiendo más profundidad.

Su lengua y la mía danzaban a un solo compás mientras me aferraba a sus hombros. Por primera vez agradecía no necesitar el oxigeno.

Y así estábamos, besándonos en medio de mi habitación, disfrutando el momento. Cuando la puerta se abrió...

Los Cullen, mis padres y los Vulturis nos miraban divertidos, e incluso se oían unas risitas provenientes de Alec y Jane y unos silbidos de Emmett y Demetri. Me separé rápidamente de él y agaché la mirada.

-Se los dije...les dije que estarían ocupados...¿por qué nadie me escucha?- decía una Alice sonriente, con un tono inocente que daba a entender quien los había guiado hasta mi cuarto.

-_"Y eso que no les conté mi visión sobre la boda"_- intentaba bloquear la pequeña duendecilla de la mente de su hermano, quien por ciento no había leído ese pensamiento.

Ja, pobre Alice...pensando que con bloquear su mente no voy a leer sus pensamientos sobre mi boda con Edward...

_Boda con Edward. Boda. Edward. Ambos. Tu y él. Los dos. Casarse._

-Oh no, eso no va a pasar...- pensé, para mi mala suerte en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa, Bella?-oh oh. Busca una salida fácil, Bella.

-Mmm, tengo que salir. Con su permiso- y salí caminando a paso humano de la concurrida habitación, pero al doblar por el pasillo choqué con algo –alguien en realidad- y caí al suelo.

-Lo siento, Heidi-me disculpé mientras me ponía de pie y salía a toda velocidad de ese lugar. Corrí sin rumbo y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en el bosque a las afueras de Volterra.

Una boda no estaba en mis planes.

Bien, lo admito. Que un vampiro pretenda matarme...claro: acepto y me reúno con él. Que una vampira celosa me ataque..si por supuesto: me defiendo y acabo con su existencia. Que mi cuñada vea en el futuro que me caso con su hermano...eso no: salgo huyendo de mi hogar y me refugio en un bosque.

Si, soy una cobarde.

Permanezco unos cuantos minutos sola bajo la sombra de un árbol. A nadie le molestará que me ausente un ratito más...al menos de ese modo Alice no podrá contarle a nadie su visión y si lo hace la _afortunada novia _no estará presente.

-Bella, ¿dónde estas?-la voz de Edward hace eco entre los troncos.

-Aquí...-suspiro cansinamente mientras bajo de un árbol y quedo frente a él.

-¿Por qué huiste?-

-Esto..veras...yo...-

-¿Bella?-

-Solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco después de la acalorada pelea y bueno, que mejor que venir al bosque a tomar un poco sobretodo si estuve algunas horas –demasiadas horas- dormida por culpa de James y después de un viaje en avión hasta Italia –que por supuesto no presencie- y bueno ¿por qué habría un problema con ello?-si, lo reconozco, cuando me pongo nerviosa hablo sin parar y nada tiene sentido.

-Bella, hay algo que quería preguntarte...-

Edward no estaba pensando en ello, eso era malo para mi..la fiel amante de espiar la mente ajena.

-¿Qué cosa, Edward?-

-Bella, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?-

Sabia que algo malo iba a decirme. ¿Ahora qué hago?

De mi respuesta depende todo...

-Edward yo...-


	18. Mi Respuesta

**

* * *

**17. Mi respuesta.

* * *

Siempre lo he dicho: cuando crees que las cosas van mal, se ponen peor.

Ahora...¿qué hago?

La respuesta es simple: Si o No. Solo tengo que decir una de esas pequeñas palabras, una simple monosílaba y terminaré con esto...

-Edward, yo...-

Bueno, eso no salió como estaba en mis planes. Hagamos un repaso de puntos a favor y en contra de casarme con Edward:

A favor: es lindo, tierno, cariñoso, apuesto, perfecto, un vampiro, me quiere, quiere casarse conmigo, tiene una familia adorable, mis padres lo conocen, salvó mi existencia, se arriesgó por mi, me trajo a Italia, me compró un puma, besa bien...

Ok. Edward tiene mucho a su favor.

En contra: es celoso, tiene un carácter fuerte...creo que es todo.

Ahora vamos a analizarme detenidamente: soy una simple vampira aterrada por la palabra _boda_.

Puedo resistir el ataque de un vampiro que me hipnotiza, puedo soportar una vampira celosa, el beso de la muerte, una cuñada loca y otra que me detesta, un cuñado divertido y otro reservado, una suegra amorosa y un suegro encantador...y lo que no puedo soportar es que mi novio me proponga matrimonio...

Creo que algo anda mal con mi cabeza. Mas de lo normal.

Talvez los efectos de James aun no desaparecen. Quizás sigo inconsciente y experimento una extraña pesadilla...o estoy en el infierno después que Victoria me mató.

-¿Bella?- su tono preocupado me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba decepcionado por mi silencio, casi podía asegurar que le diría que no...pero, ¿lo haría?

-Oh, no. Victoria acabó conmigo, sabía que algo no era normal...-mis delirios parecían entretenerlo, pues su musical risa llegó a mis oídos.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo, cielo?-

-El hecho de que...espera, ¿me llamaste cielo?-ahora si lo creía...estaba soñando.

-Bella, te amo. ¿Qué necesitas que te diga para que aceptes pasar la eternidad conmigo?-acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos y cerré los ojos.

¿Por qué me era tan difícil aceptar un compromiso con el vampiro que amo? Casarme significaba estar con Edward para siempre, una eternidad a su lado. ¿A que le temía?

Talvez mi compromiso con James me había traumatizado. O quizás sea que nunca estuvo en mis planes casarme cuando era humana, aunque tampoco lo estaba ser un vampiro y mírenme.

Abrí los ojos para ver el rostro de Edward, sus labios se movían mientras hablaba conmigo, aunque realmente no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Y creo que mi rostro reflejaba la confusión que sentía porque se quedó callado de repente.

Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y rocé mis labios con los suyos separándome antes de que pudiera corresponderme. Su rostro era la viva imagen del desconcierto, sonreí ante ello. Su mirada no se alejaba de mi rostro, intentando leer en mis expresiones lo que mi mente no le brindaba.

-Edward...-

-¿Si, Bella?-

-Si-listo lo dije.

-¿Si? ¿De que hablas?- Bien, fallé de nuevo. La próxima vez escucharé todas sus palabras.

-Acepto...casarme...contigo...-

-¡Oh Bella! Sabia que dirías eso...¿no se los dije?-la chillona voz de Alice resonó en el bosque.

Y antes de que comprendiera lo que pasaba a mi alrededor ya tenia a mi madre y a Esme sobre mi abrazándome. Alice y Rosalie hablaban sobre la decoración, Jasper y Emmett le dirigían ciertos pensamientos para la luna de miel a Edward, Carlisle y mis tíos sonreían...

Oh, claro. Alice trajo a todos los vampiros de Volterra para presenciar mis desvaríos. Mi cuñada realmente estaba loca...

Aun así le sonreí y la abracé. Su risa sonó alegre cuando tuvo otra visión sobre el día de la boda.

Regresé al lado de Edward y tomados de la mano nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Una vez allí me tiré sobre la cama a contemplar el techo, él me miraba extrañado...

-¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado?- su voz sonaba triste y me dolió.

-No me arrepiento, pero no se si estoy lista para casarme-

-Serás una perfecta esposa, Bella.-se sentó en la cama y me obligó a sentarme a su lado. Tomo entre sus manos una de las mías y deslizó por mi dedo un precioso anillo.

-Edward, yo...-sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, así que desvié la vista avergonzada.

-Perteneció a mi madre...fue con el que papá le pidió matrimonio...-

-Oh, Edward. No creo que yo deba...-sus labios me silenciaron y no pude más que rendirme a sus pies.

Pero ahora estaba convencida de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Perdon por el capi tan corto...pero me bloquie en ultimo momento y creanme que si no publicaba esto tardaria meses en hacer otra cosa...

No se di deba dejar el resto a vuestra imaginacion o si quieren que continue...

Diagnme ustedes que quieren leer en el siguiente capitulo o si dejamos hasta aqui...

un beso


	19. Tortura

**18. Tortura.**

-¿Bella?- una voz hablaba en mi oído intentando captar mi atención, algo que al parecer no estaba consiguiendo.

-Mmm- no era una respuesta sensata, considerando que estaba _dormida_...seguía pareciéndonos extraños a todos que con frecuencia apagara mi mente para _tomar un merecido descanso_. Pero eso casarte es algo traumático cuando aceptas que Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale –junto con Heidi y Jane- te ayuden a preparar todo para el mejor día de tu _no vida_.

-Oh vamos, tonta. Falta poco para la boda...-la voz de Alice sonaba desesperada, aunque una parte de mi se esforzaba por considerarla parte de una _pesadilla_. ¿Y como que faltaba poco? Por lo menos unos dos meses...quizás unas horas menos a eso...yo que sé; pero de que faltaba, faltaba.

-Déjame _dormir_, Alice- mi voz sonaba _cansada_, algo aun más _anormal _en un vampiro...y de todas formas, ¿desde cuando un vampiro era algo _normal?_ Una pequeña risita escapó de mis labios ante ese pequeño detalle.

Sentí el contacto de una mano sobre la piel de mi mejilla y con pesadez abrí los ojos, una cosa era que Alice gritara y saltara por mi habitación y otra es que me tocara para...pero no era ella quien estaba conmigo ahora. Los ojos dorados de Edward estaban fijos en los míos y por un momento me sentí _deslumbrada_. Estaba empezando a creer que ni siquiera como vampiro encajaba en el _mundo_.

Se me escapó una risita tonta, definitivamente _dormir _me ponía de buen humor.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, amor?- sus ojos curiosos solo causaban que riera aun más...era tan lindo. Pero estaba avergonzada ante mis _locas ideas_. Tomé la sábana con la que me cubría para no pasar _frió _–aunque en realidad lo hacia para que no me molestaran- y me cubrí el rostro con ella. Intentó apartarla, pero no pudo.

Una sonrisita de _boba enamorada_ se formó en mis labios al verlo desistir. Suspiró derrotado y me di el lujo de sentirme ganadora por primera vez desde que nos conocimos. Pero como siempre...él fue más rápido que yo, y antes de que pudiera protestar, su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el mío, ambos bajo la delgada manta que nos cubría.

Parpadeé varias veces ante el desconcierto. Estaba segura que de haber podido- y agradecía no poder- me hubiera sonrojado enormemente. Mi respiración se entrecortó ante la sorpresa y me sentí una completa _idiota_. Ni siquiera como humana me hubiera permitido verme envuelta en una situación similar, en mi época –aunque usar esa palabra me haga parecer _vieja_- este tipo de acercamiento era mal visto por la sociedad.

Cuando sus labios atraparon los míos en uno de sus tantos besos juguetones...mandé al diablo a la sociedad. Después de todo, la época ya no era _la misma_.

Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello con tanta fuerza, que de ser humanos lo estaría estrangulando; pero eso era lo grandioso de los dos: ninguno era humano. _Vampiros, uno; humanos, cero. _Y los pensamientos estúpidos seguían surgiendo en mi mente.

Cuando su boca abandonó la mía, buscó mis ojos con curiosidad...porque yo me reía como _tonta _de nuevo. Definitivamente _dormir _me afectaba. Los pensamientos de Edward estaban revueltos: por un lado buscaba la razón de mi aparente _felicidad _–se debatía en que acababa de aceptar nuestra boda...o había encontrado el modo de _escapar_- y por otro lado, pensaba en lo que sentía por mi...y se preguntaba que sentía yo por él. Era demasiado _dulce _para ser una criatura de la noche. Si, otra comparación _boba_. Definitivamente hoy iba a ser un día de esos que nada es _normal_.

-Sabes que sí...más que a mí misma- mi voz fue un susurro y se perdió en el reciente silencio, mientras mi _novio _me contemplaba con sus ojitos traviesos.

-Comienzo a pensar que no es bueno que leas mi mente- su sonrisa era la que mas me gustaba y por un momento agradecí que no pudiera leer la mía.

-Yo agradezco que no escuches la mía...pienso cada _tontería_ que _jamás_ ibas a dejar de reírte-

-¿Es por eso que estas tan _contenta_?- su voz estaba impregnada por esa curiosidad que yo siempre le causaba.

-Si...y no te preocupes, aun no se como escapar de la boda con una vidente en casa.- me reí ante mi comentario, era el día de "Bella se comporta como _idiota, _disfrútenlo". Y mi risa sonó un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué piensas, Bella?-preguntó unos minutos después de mi repentino silencio. No había notado que ya no estaba _presente _en este mundo, mi mente viajaba al pasado y al verle estancada en los recuerdos, me quedé ida.

-En mi vida humana...nunca creí convertirme en lo que soy ahora...solo recordaba...- mi voz sonaba extraña, como si quisiera llorar.

-¿Qué recordabas?-

-Mi infancia, mis amigos, los paseos y excursiones a la playa...todos mis planes para el futuro...-

-¿Te arrepientes de ser un...vampiro?-

-No, de no serlo nunca te habría conocido-

Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse. Sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cintura y me pegaban a su cuerpo; mis brazos volvían a enredarse en su cuello mientras que mis caderas se presionaban a las suyas, buscando un contacto más íntimo. Sus labios comenzaron a descender por mi cuello, mis dedos jugaban con su cabello y el torrente de emociones era intenso. Nos besábamos una y otra vez, dulces y lentos, apasionados y violentos; cuando comenzó a subir lentamente mi blusa empecé a jadear. Y luego...

Alguien abrió la puerta. Edward y yo nos destapamos un poco para ver quien era la causa de nuestra interrupción, solo para encontrar –igual que siempre- a Alice sonriéndonos con picardía.

-Lamento interrumpir...pero Bella debe ver algunas cosas para la boda...-en su voz se notaba que no lo sentía. Suspiré enfadada y volví a cubrirnos con la sábana.

-Oh. Vamos, Bella- la melodiosa voz de Edward solo me molestó más.

-Falta mucho...otro día, Alice...-

-Bella, la boda es en tres semanas-

-¿Tres semanas?- ¡¿Cómo que tres semanas?! Pero si hoy es...oh, no. Me caso en tres semanas.

-Vámonos, Bella. Edward, sal de su cama ahora o jamás lo hará ella.-

-Esta bien...que comience la _tortura_-

* * *

Notas:

Aqui otro capi corto para continuar...en el proximo veremos/leeremos la boda tan ansiada y quizas haya una descripcion de la luna de miel en el capi 20...si es que me decido a hacerlo. xD

Gracias x su apoyo!


	20. La Boda

He aqui el final, espero lo disfruteis. Muchas gracias a todos por sus apoyo..!

**Atracción**

**Capítulo 20. La Boda**

El día tan esperado por todos –incluso para su servidora- por fin había llegado. Al mirar por la ventana del cuarto de Alice, lugar donde Rosalie, Alice y Esme me estaban arreglando para la ceremonia, que por _voto familiar_ se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Cullen.

Todos los invitados estaban ya acomodados en las bancas, algo extraño, pues no creía conocer tanta gente; pero claro, tratándose de Alice todo era posible. Me miré al espejo una vez más y resoplé, esto era algo innecesario. Demasiado maquillaje, muchas flores en el cabello y un vestido que no me dejaba respirar. Daba gracias a los cielos por no necesitar hacerlo.

-Creo que hemos terminado-la alegre voz de Alice resonó en la habitación.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar, Alice? Estoy segura que Edward puede verme en tu mente ahora. ¿Dónde quedará la sorpresa de ser así?- pero al momento de hacer el comentario me arrepentí, Alice comenzó a pensar en Jasper, Rosalie en Emmett, e incluso Esme en Carlisle, imágenes poco agradables para cualquier persona normal- Oigan, ¿no pueden pensar en algo distinto? Creí que solo los hombres pensaban en sexo todo el tiempo, ahora veo cuan equivocada estaba- sonó irónico, pero era verdad.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y por lo que escuché se trataba de mi padre para llevarme al altar con mi novio. Vestía un traje negro que realzaba la piel blanca. Mi vestido era de un azul claro, el blanco se vería totalmente fuera de sitio al contacto con mi piel. Algo extraño, siempre tuve la ilusión de casarme de blanco.

Las chicas bajaron de inmediato y yo me quedé ahí, de pie frente a Charlie. Miraba a mi alrededor nerviosamente, el matrimonio y yo aun no terminábamos de simpatizar. Vi la sortija en mi mano y suspiré, armándome de valor tomé el brazo de mi padre y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. Pero, ¿cómo no? Siendo un vampiro realmente torpe como lo soy yo, era de esperarse. Se me atoró un tacón en el escalón y resbalé con el vestido. Y siendo de reflejos lentos cuando estoy nerviosa, y siendo Charlie un espécimen tan patoso como yo misma, no alcanzó a atraparme. Esperaba sentir el golpe en el frío suelo, pero unos brazos me sostuvieron. Jasper al rescate, al parecer Alice lo había visto antes. Menudo trauma, esto lo iban a recordar por el resto de la eternidad.

El recorrido de la entrada al altar era enorme, estaba marcado por una alfombra roja. _"Como si me fuera a perder"_ pensé en mi fuero interno, Alice realmente se había pasado. Mis pasos eran ligeros, pero las molestas zapatillas resonaban con cada paso que daba, además de ser la novia –que por tanto era lo mismo que ser el centro de atención- los zapatos alertaban de mi llegada.

Cada paso alargaba aun mas el trayecto, y en mas de una ocasión pensé en retroceder y salir huyendo del lugar, pero eso no era justo para Edward ni para los Cullen. Una vez hube llegado ante él me sonrió, contesté con otra sonrisa y sentí mi rostro arder, aunque fuera imposible ruborizarse.

"_Tus mejillas están sonrosadas" _. El pensamiento de Edward me tomó totalmente desprevenida, ahora seguía pensando en la extraña clase de vampiro que soy.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿acepta a Isabella Marie Swan, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto-el tono dulce de Edward me obligó la apartar la mirada. Era tan lindo.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿acepta a Edward Anthony Cullen, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separa?-

-Por toda la eternidad- mi respuesta provocó que a Alice se le escapara una risita. Edward me miró con dulzura y me avergoncé. Seguía siendo, en definitiva, tan sentimental, tonta y torpe como cuando humana.

-Si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta unión, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-

Oh, no. No necesitas respirar Bella, así que no empieces a hiperventilar. Oh, Dios. Los labios de Edward y los míos se juntaron en una suave caricia, nada como lo acostumbrado. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y disfruté del momento.

Apenas nos separamos, las chicas corrieron a abrazarme. Jasper y Emmett seguían empeñados en darle a Edward –mentalmente- una guía con instrucciones para la ...noche de bodas.

-Bella, estas roja- la risa de Rosalie provocó que los chicos se girara a verme. Edward sonrió avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, mientras que Alice me mostraba una de sus visiones.

La fiesta duró hasta las dos de la mañana, todos lucían agotados al marcharse...los humanos eran tan predecibles. Bailé toda la noche sin descanso, algo extraño siendo como soy, aunque mi esposo no me iba a dejar caer, sobretodo después de ver en la mente de Jasper mi accidente en las escaleras.

La velada pasó rápido y pronto nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Edward. Me quité el vestido de novia y me puse el conjunto azul celeste que Alice me había regalado para la luna de miel. Era demasiado ajustado, pequeño, revelador

y...sexy. Me miré en el espejo antes de salir y por un momento pensé en quedarme ahí toda la noche. O al menos hasta que el avión partiera, pues íbamos a regresar a Volterra con mis tíos, para vivir allá por un tiempo.

-¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si- al mismo tiempo que respondí, abrí la puerta y salí, quedando frente a mi perfecto marido. Me sentía tonta vistiendo de ese modo, mi cuerpo no era como el de Rosalie, y temía que a Edward le molestase.

-Bella...- sus labios rozaron los míos suavemente. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y profundicé el contacto de nuestras bocas, mi lengua y la suya comenzaron a jugar sensualmente. Me tomó en brazos y me condujo a la cama que Esme había comprado para nosotros.

Mi respiración era entrecortada –e innecesaria-, mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo descontrolado. Edward se veía complacido ante mi situación. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mis piernas. Mis caderas rozaban las suyas insinuantemente. Esta noche sería inolvidable para todos...


	21. Epilogo

Una pequeña tonteria que se me courrio. Con esto doy por terminada la historia. Gracias a todas por leerla.

**Atracción**

**Epílogo**

**Las Locuras de Bella**

**En algún lugar del centro comercial...**

-Oh, por favor, Edward- mis ojos brillaban mientras le rogaba por ¿milésima vez? lo que quería.

-No, Bella. No puedes hacer eso...-su tono era de total reproche y me miraba con desaprobación.

-Vamos, amor. ¿Qué tan difícil es?- Cuando a Isabella Cullen se le mete algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo saca de ahí. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-Cielo, eso es completamente absurdo.-dijo. _"Es ridículo lo que planea hacer. La amo y haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero esto es...-_solté una pequeña risita al escuchar sus pensamientos. Él me miro frustrado al ver mi mente en blanco.

-Yo si puedo escucharte, Eddie.-pellizqué su mejilla juguetonamente. –Y Alice dice que vas a ceder.-su ceño estaba fruncido y su mandíbula apretada.

-Bella, ¿por qué?- su pregunta me hizo despegar la mirada de la vitrina en la tienda de mascotas.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo un conejo. ¿Qué tal difícil es eso?- ahora si estaba molesta. ¿Como es que no lo entendía?

-Escucha, cariño. Somos vampiros, VAMPIROS, no podemos tener un conejo como mascota.- me miraba como si yo estuviera loca, que aunque es verdad, no viene al caso.

-Talvez nosotros no, pero nuestros hijos si.-el tono despreocupado de mi voz lo dejó completamente helado, sin contar que nuestra piel ya es de ese modo.

-Bella, creo que la pequeña caída de ayer te afectó.-Fruncí el ceño al recordar mi pequeño accidente.

Iba caminando tranquilamente sin prestar atención a nada más que a mi conversación mental con Jasper, no vi una raíz en el suelo, mi pie se enganchó, me aferré a Jasper, nos caímos, él me cayó encima y nuestras parejas nos encontraron en una situación muy comprometedora...pero gracias a Alice que ya lo había visto venir no tuvimos problemas, pero si sacó algunas fotos para el álbum familiar.

-Estoy perfectamente bien. Gracias por recordármelo, Edward.- mi enfado iba en aumento y él parecía divertirse con ello.

-Amor, no podemos tener hijos. Somos vampiros, grábatelo, por favor.-

-No. Se lo que somos, lo se desde hace 50 años. Y también estoy enterada que no puedo embarazarme, pero podemos adoptar y...-

-No, ni lo pienses Bella. No podemos.-

-Alice dijo que dirías eso, por esa razón Jasper fingió ser mi esposo para los tramites. Hoy en la tarde iremos a recoger a nuestro pequeño bebé.-

-Bella, ¿Jasper y tu...?-ahora él estaba furioso.

-Si, ¿no es fantástico?-

-¡Bella!- en un radio de cinco metros todos se giraron a vernos.

-Solo piensa en el futuro, Eddie. Hoy vamos por nuestro pequeño, y dentro de algunos años lo mordemos y...-

-No. Definitivamente no.-

-Lo siento, pero tu hermana ya lo vio y todo será perfecto.-

**Seis horas mas tarde... **

-Debo reconocer que es un niño adorable.- dijo Edward al terminar de tararear su nana.

-Al fin muestras tu lado paternal, ¿dónde estabas cuando no dejaba de llorar hace tres horas?- estaba molesta.

-De caza-oh, claro. El Sr. Soy Perfecto estaba de caza mientras yo me mataba aquí.

-Oh, claro. Esta familia no va a funcionar si no estas cuando el pequeño Anthony y yo te necesitamos, Edward Cullen...-

-Creo que te estas poniendo melodramática- una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios y me sentí totalmente avergonzada.

-Lo siento, amor.-

**Tres días después, en casa de los Cullen...**

-Oh, mira Carlisle. Es precioso.- Esme cargaba al pequeño de 1 año en sus brazos.

-Si, lo es.- Carlisle abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura mientras contemplaba con sus dorados ojos al pequeño.

-Es tan tranquilo. Es el único miembro de esta familia que no me pone nervioso- decía Jasper mientras contemplaba al pequeño, que por alguna razón, no provocaba sed alguna en él.

-Tendremos que ir de compras, ropa, juguetes...-Alice saltaba por la sala buscando sus tarjetas de crédito, que sin razón aparente, estaban escondidas por toda la casa. Pero ella ya sabia donde gracias a sus visiones.

-Creo que no es necesario, Alice.-mi voz resonó en el cuarto y ella se giró indignada a verme.

-¿Qué no es necesario?- pegó tal chillido que el pequeño Anthony comenzó a sollozar. Yo la miré de forma asesina y ella se rió encantada.

-Oh, esta llorando.- Rosalie se veía feliz ante su descubrimiento.

-No lo había notado, Rose. –la burla de Emmett lo hizo ganador de un golpe en el hombro y una amenaza de "sexo prohibido por un mes, cortesía Rosalie Cullen Hale."

-¿Puedo cargarlo, Bella?-el tono dulce de Rosalie me obligó a acceder antes de que se iniciara la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Ahora todo era perfecto.

**En el cuarto de Anthony Cullen Swan, medianoche...**

-¿Te arrepientes, Edward?-

-Nunca lo haría, Bella. Ustedes son todo lo que podría alguna vez haber deseado tener.- me abrazó por la cintura mientras contemplábamos a nuestro pequeño dormir tranquilamente.

-Sabia que dirías eso.-

-¿Alice?-

-No, se llama intuición femenina.- besé su mejilla tiernamente.

-Te amo, Bella-

-Y yo a ti, Edward-

Nuestros labios se encontraron suavemente. La promesa de una eternidad juntos seguía en pie, y el pequeño durmiendo ante nosotros era el testigo de un futuro lleno de felicidad y amor.


End file.
